


Manticore

by tenbinsilver



Series: Snakes [11]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Family Drama, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, tendril sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbinsilver/pseuds/tenbinsilver
Summary: After losing his job, Stinger confides in Echidna, who has an unusual solution to his unemployment; Tsurugi receives shocking news that will upset Stinger's life and emotions; Nora brings up Naga's fertility and confesses her jealousy; Echidna insists on helping Leoh and becomes concerned when she has no intention of asking Naga for help during her pregnancy.
Relationships: Balance/Naga Ray
Series: Snakes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506917
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Bombshell

Leoh was miserable.

When she had been pregnant with the twins, she was sick in many ways. Backaches, migraines, dizziness. But her morning sickness hadn't been so bad. It _had_ been bad, however, when she had carried Scorpio.

Which was how she had come to the conclusion that this was going to be a boy.

In a way, she was excited. Naga and Balance had two precious little girls. Takara was four now, and Koura was a year old. When Takara was born, Naga had mentioned eventually having another baby, though he hadn't mentioned that it would be Balance's biological child, that had been a surprise. Naga had actually come around when Koura was four months old. He hadn't realized that Tenbin babies were so easy to care for.

Leoh wondered if Naga had actually felt that Koura was mentally older than she was. She could easily communicate her wants and needs, and even though she currently only speak one or two words at a time, it was only a matter of time before she would be speaking in ways that her older sister could... Balance said she'd be speaking in complete sentences by the time she was two and a half.

On top of that, Tenbin bodies didn't have waste like organic bodies. They didn't eat food, only drank liquids. Despite being mechanical, and having electricity running through their bodies, they needed those liquids to survive. Liquids and sunlight. When they did have to produce waste, it was let off of their bodies as steam. Because of this, Naga and Balance hadn't had to change a diaper since Takara had been potty trained.

These were the reasons that Naga had given Leoh that he had wanted to try for another baby. He had gone in for a fertility test and had been told that his chances were "even". Good enough for him.

He had definitely had to talk Leoh into it. She had been extremely hesitant on being pregnant again after the rough pregnancy she had had with the twins.

She _loved_ Kopi and Carina, but her pregnancy had been horrible. Though the morning sickness hadn't been bad, every other symptom had been magnified. It was only after Naga's pleas and a literally begging on the knees that Leoh had agreed to it. She hadn't realized that Naga had been ready as soon as he had taken the fertility test, which he had done before even asking her.

Her body needed three weeks to wean off the birth control, but Naga had counted down the days. A couple of ovulation tests later, and Leoh and Naga had found themselves in the clinic.

She hadn't even hit the six week mark when Naga had insisted on making the announcement, at his birthday party, of all places. Granted, the party was mainly for Koura, but Leoh had begged for him to wait. It was too early, and she had been fighting with Stinger. But Naga was too excited to keep his mouth shut.

And Leoh had gotten that earful. She had been hoping the car ride home would have been quiet, but Stinger had called her out on it. She had tried to tell him that it had been Naga's request to keep it all a secret, but he insisted he should have known. He didn't want her to be a surrogate anymore, and she had even asked the question at that point if he had a problem with her carrying a baby for Naga, and he had gotten quiet.

Nearly three months in, Stinger had been offered a promotion. He had been working from home for so long, but this promotion would require him to head into an office. It was something with long hours away from home. Leoh had her hands full with Scorpio, Kopi, and Carina, something she had worried about from the moment that Naga requested her help. Echidna had come over to help as often as she could, but she had a newborn now, and baby Ty had had a couple of health issues. Nothing major, he had come down with a fever, but Echidna had apologized for not being able to bring him over. Stinger had turned down the job in order to stay at home, but Leoh had argued with him. It didn't matter to him. He stayed home anyway.

Leoh had been vomiting so hard that it was starting to give her a headache. She cried a little, but part of it was stress. She could hear both of her little girls crying in the other room, but she was still throwing up.

Three months pregnant and she already wanted this kid out of her. She wanted nothing more than to hand Naga and Balance their son, and turn her focus to her husband and their four children. Tiaret was nearly a teenager now, and she was getting ready to go into junior high when the new school year started. Just a few more months.

It felt like forever that the Leoh's current bout of nausea was over... over enough, anyway... for Leoh to quickly brush her teeth and wash her face, and she quickly made her way back into the living room.

Stinger had been in the living room with Scorpio. He was sitting on the sofa reading to him.

"You feeling better?" Stinger asked.

"A little," Leoh said. "Where are the girls?"

"I just put them down for a nap," Stinger said. "So Scorpio and I are spending a little time together."

"He needs a nap soon, too."

"Story first. Join us."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"You're more important right now."

Leoh smiled, though she was sure that Stinger really should have been working. She sat down on the sofa and Stinger pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, focusing solely on the sound of Stinger's calming voice.

* * *

Echidna sat on the sofa, breastfeeding her baby boy.

Ty had just turned a week old. He was a quiet baby, easier to care for than Alya had been. Echidna had been a little worried about caring for the baby herself. When Alya was born, she had had help. Terazi had been the most helpful. She had insisted for a while on taking care of the baby herself, but after getting sick, she had finally taken it. Alya had been a crier for a while, took a while to get her to sleep through the night.

But not Ty. Even at just one week, Ty was already sleeping a lot more than Alya had. The night before, he had slept for five hours straight, and Echidna had been so worried that she had gotten up several times just to make sure he was still sleeping and nothing was wrong. Ty had been sick a few days prior, but this time, the baby was healthy and just sleeping soundly.

Kosey had walked into the living room from the kitchen. He smiled at his wife and son.

"I've got dinner nearly prepared," Kosey said. "I'm making turkey stew. It'll be ready in a couple of hours. I do need to go get some bread to go with it."

"Thank you," Echidna said, not even looking away from Ty.

Kosey smiled and sat down next to them. "He's already getting big."

"He is perfect," Echidna said. "But I wish he could stay this little forever."

Kosey smiled. "You still have time to hold this little boy in your arms."

"He is growing up too fast."

"Sweetheart, he's barely a week old."

"Almost a week of his life have already gone by."

"Echidna, it's _really_ all right."

Echidna sighed, and nodded. She concentrated on making sure her son was fed, and a few minutes later, he was finally taken care of. She cuddled him, and Kosey kissed him on his forehead.

"Are you going to be ok when I go to my work meeting tomorrow?" Kosey asked. "I really tried to get out of it."

"I think so. You will not be gone for very long. Terazi said I could call her if I needed any help."

"Are you going to Leoh's?"

"I do not know. But I probably should. She is carrying my grandchild."

Kosey sighed. "I'm worried about them."

"I know. I am also worried."

The front door opened then, and Lusca and Alya ran in, and Nora was right behind them.

"I wanna hold my brother!" Alya cried out.

"Not if you are going to be noisy," Echidna said.

"Sorry," Alya said. She smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"Thank you again for picking the girls up from school," Echidna said.

"No problem," Nora said with a smile. "Whatever I can do to help."

"And to get a peek of the baby," Lusca teased.

"Would you like to hold him, Nora?" Echidna asked.

"Could I?" Nora asked with a smile.

"Of course."

"Can I be next?" Alya asked.

"Alya, you have all night," Kosey said. "Nora and Lusca are going home soon."

"Ok, Daddy," Alya said. She jumped off of the sofa and Nora sat down in her place.

Echidna carefully handed the baby to Nora, and Nora smiled as she looked down at him.

"I have to run to to the store," Kosey said. "Echidna, you going to be ok for a little while?"

"I can stay with her," Nora whispered.

"I do not want to put you out," Echidna said.

"It's no bother," Nora said, still smiling at Ty.

"Ok," Kosey said. "I'll hurry back."

"Can I go, Daddy?" Lusca asked.

"Me too, Daddy?" Alya said.

"If it's ok with your mothers," Kosey said.

"You can go, Alya," Echidna said.

"Can I go, Mom?" Lusca asked Nora.

Echidna's smiled dropped as she listened to Lusca's words.

Did Lusca... _really_... just call Nora... _that_?

"Sure," Nora said. "We'll leave when you get back."

"Thank you!" Lusca said. She ran for the door, and she, Alya, and Kosey left quickly.

For a few minutes, Nora quietly held Ty. She was smiling at him, with the occasional whisper to him.

"He's such a calm baby," Nora said after a while.

"He is," Echidna said. "He is a lot calmer than Alya was. Definitely quieter than Naga was."

Nora chuckled. "What was Naga like? As a kid?"

"He was similar to how Lusca was when we first met her," Echidna said. "Except that he could very much talk. He always wanted to learn, and he studied a lot of different topics."

"He had interests?"

"He was interested in many things. He wanted to know about a lot of things. He asked many questions. I never had to force him to study."

"He's a good man."

"I am very proud of him."

"Yeah," Nora said. She looked down at Ty again, and after staring at him for a moment, she started to cry.

"Nora," Echidna said. "What is wrong?"

"Echidna...." was all Nora managed to say.

"You are upset because you and Ladon cannot have a child together."

"I see everyone else around here so happy with their children, and... Ladon and I can't have that. We have Lusca, and I _love_ her... but I want a baby of my own. To carry one, half mine and half Ladon's."

"I do understand that."

"I knew going into this we were going to have problems, but we make love constantly, and have never once tried to prevent a pregnancy. And now... Naga...."

"Naga risked his life to take fertility medication."

"And I can't put Ladon through that. I _love_ him. I can't hurt him for my own selfish reasons."

"I do not believe that wanting a child with your husband is a selfish reason. Ladon has expressed his desire for a child with you as well."

Nora cried for a moment before asking, "Do you think Naga would help us?"

"That is between you, Ladon, and Naga."

Nora nodded. "I'm sorry for being upset."

"Nora," Echidna said. "Would it be all right... if I confided in you?"

"Of course. I won't say anything."

Echidna nodded. "When my first pregnancy with Kosey ended, I was very upset. I tried to be all right with it, since Takara was on the way. But... I was actually very jealous and confused. I did not understand why Naga could have a child but I could not."

"How did you deal with it?"

"By focusing on what I had. As much as I wanted a child with Kosey, I knew that he would be there as Alya's father. And he has. He is amazing. I am very lucky we were able to have Ty."

"What should I do?"

Echidna thought for a moment. "I do not know. I am not sure how Naga would feel about it. Have you ever considered another donor?"

Nora shook her head. "I would rather live with my body's anger towards me not reproducing than carry somebody else's child."

"I do not believe that it would matter to Ladon."

"It would matter to _me_."

"I know. I am sorry."

Nora shook her head. "It's all my fault, anyway."

"What do you mean? It is not your fault."

"It's my biology. I _want_ to get pregnant. I keep going into heat. It's starting to hurt and it interferes with my work. I can't balance my health issues and continue to be a nurse."

"What are you saying?"

Nora sighed. "I'm going to give Kosey my notice next week. I should be gone before my next heat. Then I don't have to worry about missing work and people asking me questions."

"Nora, you love being a nurse."

"But I can't work if I have a fever. I mean, Kosey was all right when I confessed to him what was going on, and he and Dr. Chara help me work around it, but it's not fair. Nyil constantly has to cover for me. Do you know how many double shifts he works because of me?"

"Is quitting your career the right choice?"

"It's not what I want, but it'll be ok. I'm sure I can find something I can do at home, like Stinger does."

"Kosey will not be happy."

"He'll find something else. It'll be ok."

Echidna sighed. "This is not the solution. That job is part of who you are."

"It doesn't define me."

"I did not say that it does."

Nora got quiet.

"Nora, listen to me," Echidna said. "I will help you any way that I can. If you would like me to help you talk to Naga, I will."

"You will?"

"Yes. I love you very much, Nora. You have done incredible things for this family and I want you to be happy."

Nora smiled, and Echidna pulled her close for a hug.

"I'm sorry," Nora whispered. "It's just been a bad week."

"I am sorry," Echidna said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's Calder."

"Calder?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen to him?"

"No, no," Nora said. "He's fine, it's just...." She sighed. "He's retiring. He's selling the bookstore."

"Retiring?"

"He's moving back to his home planet, Acamar."

"In the Eridanus system?"

"Yeah. Same constellation that Disel is from. She's from Cursa, though."

Echidna thought for a moment. "I do not want to see anything happen to that bookstore."

"I practically lived there for years," Nora said. "Even Calder said once that I should just buy a bed. And Ladon and I go there for our date nights on nights that Lusca is with you."

"He is a part of your life."

"A big part of my life on Jigama. I came here almost eleven years ago when I got the nursing job with Kosey." Nora sighed. "Everything's changing, except for the one thing that I _want_ to change."

Echidna nodded. She didn't truly understand, but there must have been a way to help Nora. Somehow.

* * *

Tsurugi stood, looking out of his office window.

He had had a lot on his mind lately, mainly the amount of work that had piled up. At the moment, he had just been waiting.

"Mr. President?"

Tsurugi turned, and Roy was standing at the doorway.

"Commander Raptor of the Kyurangers has arrived. Sakuma Kotaro-san is with her."

"Great, thank you."

Roy nodded, and let them in. Tsurugi walked up to them, meeting them halfway. Roy left the room and shut the door.

"Mr. President," Raptor said.

"Commander?" Tsurugi said with a smile.

Raptor chuckled. "We have information, about the Kagami Kyutama."

"Is the charging complete?"

"Yes," Raptor said. "But we did find out something."

"We can only charge it one more time after this," Kotaro said. "Because it's a combination of the three Kyutamas. Especially since the Black Hole Kyutama is actually destroyed."

"Does Lusca know about this?" Tsurugi said.

"We're going to go see her soon," Raptor said.

"Can I see it?" Tsurugi asked.

Raptor nodded, and pulled the kyutama out. She handed it to Tsurugi.

"It's glowing," Tsurugi said.

"It's going to glow until it gets used," Raptor said. "We think so, anyway."

Tsurugi looked at the kyutama for a second, and then looked back at Raptor. "When are you taking this to Lusca?"

"Rebellion wants us to give it to Stinger," Raptor said. "They just want to make sure this is used properly."

"Lusca can take care of it."

"Rebellion doesn't see it that way. Besides, she's been lost all of this time without Typhon."

Tsurugi sighed, but nodded. "It's because she's not an official Kyuranger yet."

"Not until she passes her training."

"Kotaro passed his quickly. It's been years for Lusca."

"He had a crash course and did it full time. Lusca pulled away. Rebellion doesn't like that."

Tsurugi sighed again. "Well, we need to get this to Jigama, at the least."

"If it's ok, I'd like to go," Raptor said. "I want to meet Echidna's new baby."

"Me, too," Kotaro said. "I love babies."

Tsurugi smiled. "They're growing on me."

Roy knocked on the door, and opened it slowly. He was holding paperwork in his hands.

"Mr. President, sorry to interrupt, but this just came in," Roy said.

Tsurugi nodded and took the paperwork. "Excuse me for just a minute."

"Sure," Raptor said, as she watched Tsurugi sit down at his desk.

Kotaro looked over at Raptor. "Commander's going to be excited to talk to his mother."

"He sure is," Raptor said. "Alya misses her, too."

"She and Lusca really haven't been able to talk to them since?"

Raptor nodded. "Hopefully, we can figure out a way to get them all back together."

Tsurugi walked back over to them, and he was frowning.

"Tsurugi?" Raptor asked. "What's wrong?"

"Guys, we have a... _legendary_... problem," Tsurugi said, his voice shaking a little.

* * *

"Girls are asleep," Echidna said as she walked into the living room.

Leoh had insisted that Echidna not come over, but she had done it, anyway. Kosey had stayed home with Ty, and was enjoying that time with him. Shani had taken a day off, and she was there to bond with the baby as well. Echidna had ultimately decided that Kosey and Shani needed the time alone, and had jumped in the car and headed to Stinger's house.

Leoh's morning sickness was awful. She had gone through it when she had been pregnant with Scorpio, but now she was having that sickness with the added stress of three infants to take care of. Stinger had been helping her more and more.

Echidna had thought that Naga really should have been the one helping, but Leoh had refused to ask him for help. She had insisted she was being paid to do the job, and she had always dealt with in the past. Naga had his own life to live, or something. Echidna didn't like that, but ultimately, it had been Leoh's decision.

Even if this hadn't been Echidna's grandchild that Leoh was carrying, Echidna would have helped anyway. She had talked Leoh into taking a nap after her latest vomiting episode. Leoh was being stubborn, but eventually, Stinger had helped her get comfortable. Kopi and Carina had been fed, and Echidna had taken it upon herself to get them down for their nap.

"Thank you," Stinger said.

He had been sitting on the floor, playing with Scorpio. Echidna hadn't recovered completely after delivering Ty, but she somehow managed to slowly get down on the floor with them.

"You ok?" Stinger asked.

Echidna smiled at him, and then at Scorpio. She picked up one of his toys, and he immediately grinned and reached out for it. She handed the toy to him, and he started happily playing with it. "I am just fine."

"You going to be able to get up?"

"I will worry about that when I am ready."

Stinger chuckled. "He sure does love you."

"I love him."

Stinger nodded, and turned his attention to Scorpio. Scorpio had stood up and was currently making a pile of toys in the middle of the floor.

"Stinger, I can watch Scorpio if you need to go work for a while," Echidna said after a little while.

Stinger shook his head, but didn't say anything. He looked down at the floor.

"Stinger, what is the matter?"

"Can I confide something to you?" Stinger asked softly.

"Of course."

Stinger sighed and looked at Echidna. "I lost my job last week."

"You did? What happened?"

"They said just cuts. I'm the newest employee, so I was gone."

Echidna nodded. "I went through the same thing at the library."

"I think getting laid off is worse than being fired," Stinger said. "When you're fired, at least you know that it was your own fault, and there was a reason. When you're laid off, you're simply gone because of money."

"I agree," Echidna said. "I am very sorry that happened to you. But Leoh says you have been working on the computer a lot."

"Yeah, applying for jobs," Stinger said.

"Do you not make money through Rebellion?"

"We do make money now, but I want to work. I want more income, even though I have a nest egg, and so does Leoh. I want my kids to be completely taken care of."

"Leoh is being paid by Naga."

"She shouldn't have to take care of me."

"Do you really think that she would be upset if you are not working?"

"I don't know."

"She is not worried about money."

"I know she isn't."

Stinger sighed. "I don't know why she took the job for Naga. She said we don't need the money."

"I do not believe she did it for the money. I think she genuinely wants to give Naga and Balance their third child."

Stinger sighed again. "I want to help Naga, too. She was so secretive about it."

"That was most likely Naga's idea. I believe he did want to surprise Balance with it."

"He succeeded."

"He sure did." Echidna paused. "So your concerns are not financial, but actually the act of working? Keeping busy?"

"Well, I mean, yeah," Stinger said. "But I do want to make more money. That's just natural. Why do you ask?"

"I want to run something by you," Echidna said quickly.

"What is it?"

Echidna sighed. "Nora told me that Calder is retiring. Selling the shop."

"No," Stinger said. "Tiaret loves going to the coffee bar. Nora takes her and Lusca all of the time."

"Nora is very upset about it."

"I don't want to see Nora upset."

"Nora is a very good person," Echidna said. "It was not easy to watch her cry over this."

"She saved my life," Stinger said. "I want her to be happy."

"I also want her to be happy." Echidna sighed. "I learned that Lusca has been calling her 'Mom'."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I was surprised at first, I will be honest," Echidna said. "But I have given it some thought. I think it is wonderful. Nora has taken good care of Lusca, and it is only fair that she is respected as a mother. I will not interfere. Nora is a very big part of the family."

Stinger smiled. "I agree."

"I have decided that I want to do something for her," Echidna said. "Something big. As a thank you for all that she has done."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I will tell you. Please have an open mind."

Stinger nodded, and listened carefully to what Echidna was saying.

* * *

"Is this for _real_?" Kotaro was asking.

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Raptor was saying.

"Roy, can you please get the Supreme Commander on the line?" Tsurugi said.

"I'm on it, Mr. President," Roy said. He bowed, and then quickly ran out of the room.

Tsurugi sat down at his desk, his elbows on on the desk, holding his folded hands to his face.

"I don't understand this," Kotaro said. Raptor sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't, either," Tsurugi said.

"It's been years, hasn't it?" Raptor said.

"Almost ten years," Kotaro said.

"So it's true?" Raptor asked.

"Very true," Tsurugi said. "DNA tests confirmed."

"Aniki...." Kotaro whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Raptor asked.

"We need to hurry to Jigama," Tsurugi said.

* * *

"What do you think? This one, or this one?"

Stinger was standing in the bookstore, and he had been carrying Ty. Echidna had purchased a baby wrap earlier in the day, and Stinger had been with her. Even though he had been holding Scorpio at the time, Echidna had chuckled that Stinger seemed to be emotionally drooling over it. They had stopped for lunch at the diner, and Echidna had offered to let Stinger try it out.

His eyes had been glowing when he was all set up with the wrap, and Ty was settled in nicely. Echidna had fed him already, and as they left the diner, Ty had fallen asleep.

Echidna had taken a picture on her phone, and then had picked up Scorpio. Scorpio had been a happy kid all day, and he was babbling and talking to her as they finally made their way to Calder's bookstore.

Echidna had taken Scorpio to the children's books, promising Stinger he was about to get a new book. Stinger had wandered off, trying to find anything interesting. He had ended up finding a section dedicated to the constellations. He had quickly found a couple of interesting things.

"This book is about the Shishi system," Stinger had said softly to the sleeping baby. "This one is about the Sasori system. Oh, and this one is about the Ite system. That's where we're from. Jigama in the Ite system. Represented by the archer."

Stinger had looked around at that point. Echidna was now sitting on one of the sofas, reading a book to Scorpio. He smiled and turned back to the books.

"I definitely want to buy something," Stinger said to the sleeping Ty. "Which one should I buy? What do you think? This one, or this one?"

Ty was still fast asleep, but Stinger was enjoying this too much. He kissed the baby on the forehead and smiled.

"You're right," Stinger said. "I should get all three. I wonder if Tiaret would be interested in these. Thanks for the advice, kid."

Stinger grabbed the books, carrying them in one hand, resting his hand on Ty's back with the other. He smiled at him again as he walked up to the register.

He had recognized the cashier. She was Calder's wife, Alba. Unlike most of the citizens of Jigama, who had migrated there, Alba was different. Her family was completely native to the Ite system, and she was in the sixth generation in her family to be born on Jigama. Stinger assumed she was going with Calder when he went back to his home constellation, but he didn't want to pry. She had bright brown eyes and graying brown hair, and a smile that lit up the room. Stinger put the books down and smiled.

"Stinger!" Alba said with a grin. "Nice to see you." She tilted her head and looked at the baby. " _Another_ one, Stinger?" She giggled.

Stinger laughed. He knew she was joking around. He also knew that she knew that Ty was Echidna's child. "I can't help myself," he said. "I just love babies."

"I can tell," Alba said. "Is this going to be all?"

"Hey, Stinger!"

Stinger looked up, and Calder had walked in.

"Hey, Calder!" Stinger said.

"Look at whatcha got there!" Calder said. "Is that baby Bastet?"

"Sure is," Stinger said.

Calder walked over to him and took a peek at the baby. "Sure is a cute one," Calder said, lowering his voice a little. "Looks just like the doc."

"He has my eyes," Echidna said, walking over to them.

"Miss Echidna, congratulations," Calder said. "You have such a beautiful family."

"Thank you," Echidna said. "I feel very blessed."

"Can I get ya some tea? Maybe some juice for little Scorpio here?" Calder asked.

"That would be great," Echidna said.

"Have a seat," Calder said, motioning to the sofas.

Stinger and Echidna sat down, Scorpio sitting in between them. Calder ran over to the coffee bar.

"So did you tell her?" Echidna whispered.

Stinger looked over at her. "No."

"Why are you going to continue to hide this from Leoh?"

"I'm not," Stinger said. "I want to see what happens here. If it doesn't work out... I'll figure something else out."

"Here ya go," Calder said. He was carrying a tray with two tea cups, tea bags, hot water, cookies, and a juice box. He set the tray down, and poured the water. Echidna placed the tea bags, and Stinger opened the juice box and gave it to Scorpio.

"Thank you," Stinger said.

"Of course," Calder said.

"So," Echidna said. "I heard a rumor yesterday."

Calder chuckled. "Not a rumor, Miss Echidna. It's true."

"You are retiring and selling the shop?" Echidna asked.

"Yep," Calder said. "Heading back home with Alba. Acamar. I want to show her my home. I still got family there."

"We're going to miss you," Stinger said.

"Gonna miss ya all," Calder said. "I'll be back to visit. After all, this is Alba's home. Her family is here."

"We will very much miss this shop," Echidna said. "Do you have any buyers yet?"

"I got a couple of calls," Calder said. "Nobody seems interested in keeping this bookstore. Everything's digital."

"Calder, may I ask, why you have kept the bookstore around if everything is digital?" Echidna asked.

"Nostalgia was a big part of it," Calder said, taking a bite of a cookie. "I know here on Jigama, everyone wants to go digital. But back on Acamar, things were cozier. We'd read by candlelight. It rained a lot where I lived, and, I don't know. When I moved here so many years ago, I just wanted to bring that back. Now I got the poetry readings, the coffee bar, and it's a hangout."

"You have done a lot with the bookstore," Echidna said.

"I like the poetry readings," Stinger said.

"You and your friends and family show up a lot," Calder said.

"And Nora and Ladon have weekly date nights here," Echidna added.

Calder nodded. "I told Nora as soon as I knew it officially. She's been comin' here for years. I love her... almost like a daughter to me...."

Calder had started to shed a couple of tears, trying to wipe them away quickly.

"This store means a lot to you," Echidna said softly.

"It really does," Calder said. "You know, I moved out so many years ago. Was only supposed to be a year, for schooling. Then I ended up meeting Alba... she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, still true to this day. I stayed for thirty-seven years."

Echidna looked at Stinger, and he nodded at her.

"Calder, we came to see you today for a reason," Echidna said.

"You did?"

"Yes," Echidna said. "We would like to express our interest in buying the bookstore."

"You want to buy it?"

"We talked about it," Stinger said. "We need to come up with a business plan, but we would like to keep the bookstore running."

"You do?" Calder asked, a bit of emotion in his eyes.

"Yes," Echidna said. "This place means a lot to me. Other than my family, you were the first one to show me what true kindness is."

"And we hang out here too much to lose it," Stinger said.

"Guys," Calder said.

"We would understand if you did not want us to take over," Echidna said. "We are unskilled in business. I have only worked as a secretary and a librarian assistant."

"I'm a Kyuranger, and I've done some odd jobs," Stinger said. "Most recently, I've been training with bookkeeping, but I've been laid off."

"I think you should do it," Alba said from behind them.

Echidna and Stinger turned. "You do?" Echidna asked.

"I do," Alba said. She walked over to them and stood next to Calder. She put her hand on his back. "This bookstore may not be much, but we started it together. It was a family project. Our son even worked here for a while before he was offered a job back in the Eridanus system."

"Is that why you are returning?" Echidna said.

"One of them," Alba said. "Calder here is just homesick. We've been there to visit a lot, and it is _beautiful_ there. So many rivers and lakes, beautiful sunsets, the clearest sky I've ever seen."

"Jigama is great, but it's industrial," Calder said. "Lots of companies and factories are formed here. This place has become a melting pot, and in a _good_ way, but sometimes, I just miss the natural settings of my home. The fresh air, that clear night sky, even the bugs."

Echidna chuckled.

"Because it was a family project, it would be nice to see it stay with a family," Alba said. "Calder, don't you agree?"

"I do agree," Calder said. "I'd love to see this stay with a family that will take good care of it. Not with some corporate big wig taking the shop and making into a gift shop or something touristy."

Stinger laughed at the word. "You really think it's a good idea?"

"We're not planning on leaving until January," Alba said. "Miss Echidna, I would be _happy_ to train you and Stinger on the ins and outs."

"Really?" Echidna asked.

"Really," Alba said.

"Why don't you come back here on Monday," Calder said. "We can go over a few things, help you with a business plan."

"And don't worry, we'll _definitely_ get you a good deal," Alba said with a smile.

"And you are sure this is all right?" Echidna said.

Calder smiled and stood up. He walked over to Scorpio.

"May I?" Calder asked.

"Of course," Stinger said.

Calder smiled and picked up Scorpio. Scorpio was giggling.

"Reminds me of our Apollo," Calder said. "He used to have fun runnin' 'round here."

"Apollo always loved the books," Alba said. "That's why we started doing things for the kids."

Stinger grinned. "The kids' reading time on the weekends... Tiaret loves it."

"And so will Scorpio, and the others. Maybe they can grow up with the same love of reading that our Apollo did." Calder grinned. "Maybe even this tiny one."

Stinger and Echidna looked at Ty, who was still asleep in Stinger's arms. They smiled at him.

"Thank you," Echidna said, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Miss _Echidna_!" Calder said. "Don't be crying yet. This is a fresh start for all of us!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, you did _what_?!"

Stinger hadn't expected Leoh to be upset about the bookstore, and had been taken a bit aback. He and Echidna had hurried to Stinger's house after their meeting with Calder, and had also called Kosey over. They had just been explaining what they had planned on doing, and Leoh wasn't thrilled.

"Echidna and I... are going to buy Calder's bookstore."

"But why?" Leoh asked. She looked over at Echidna, who was speechless.

"Why? It's an opportunity," Stinger said.

"You didn't even _talk_ to me!"

"Wait, wait," Kosey said. He stood up. "Leoh, Echidna didn't talk to me, either, but I completely trust her judgement."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Leoh asked.

"Not a damn thing," Stinger said. He was starting to get upset. "Everything I spend is coming out of my own account."

"We are not going to make money from this," Leoh said.

"We _have_ money," Stinger said.

"Do we really?" Leoh asked. "You're not going to have an income. You'll need staff, and inventory, and other things."

"We are going to figure everything out," Echidna said. "Please let us do that before you worry about anything."

"Also, please do not stress yourself out," Kosey said. "You're already having enough health problems right now. Please."

Leoh sighed, and sat down on the sofa next to Stinger. He put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Stinger said. "I wanted to make sure everything was going to work out first."

"What about your job?" Leoh asked.

Stinger sighed. "I got laid off last week."

"Laid off? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't seem right."

Leoh sighed. "This is why you're investing in the bookstore?'

"A few reasons, but that was one of them."

"Do you know anything about running a bookstore?"

"We are personally being trained by Calder and Alba," Echidna said. "Alba is also leaving their contact information if we have questions beyond that. They are not leaving until January."

"That's five months to get trained," Leoh said quietly.

"Yeah," Stinger said.

Just then, Stinger's seiza blaster, which he had kept near the coatrack, starting going off, and he could hear Raptor calling out his name. He got up and walked over to it.

"I'm sorry," Leoh said. "I overreacted."

"It's ok," Stinger said. "Raptor, go ahead."

"Kotaro, Tsurugi, and I are here on Jigama," Raptor said. "We need to talk to you. It's very important. Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Can we meet you there? We can catch a shuttle and meet up."

"Sure. I have company, though. Kosey and Echidna are here. Should I send them home?"

Raptor paused for a moment, and Stinger narrowed his eyes in confusion. After what seemed like too long of a pause, Raptor replied, "No. Don't send them away."

"Okyuu," Stinger said. He put down the seiza blaster.

"What was that all about?" Kosey asked as Stinger sat back down.

"I don't know," Stinger said, pulling his wife close to him. "You heard everything I did."

Stinger had shrugged, and they had gotten quiet for a minute. They had started chatting again, this time just about the kids, and after a little while, Ty had started to cry.

"Oh, it's ok, buddy," Kosey said, cuddling him a bit. "Don't cry. We got you."

"He needs to be fed," Echidna said. "Give him to me."

Kosey nodded and handed Ty to Echidna, as she was about to breastfeed him.

Scorpio, who had been playing on the floor, got up and waddled over to Echidna and the baby.

"Shh," Scorpio said to the baby. He gently patted Ty on his head.

"Are you going to help him?" Kosey asked, smiling.

"Shh," Scorpio said again.

Echidna smiled as she started to breastfeed Ty.

"Kid's used to being a big brother, huh?" Kosey said.

"He does the same thing to the twins," Leoh said. "They've been asleep for a while. I should go check on them."

"You want me to do it?" Stinger asked.

"No, I've got it," Leoh said. She smiled and got up, and made her way to the nursery.

Stinger sighed, and leaned back against the sofa.

"She's mad at me," Stinger said.

"She'll be fine," Kosey said. "I mean, you kind of just sprung everything on her. She'll come around."

"Baby," Scorpio said, making his way to Stinger.

Stinger scooped Scorpio up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You like that little baby, don't you?"

"Baby!" Scorpio said.

"Kid's got taste," Kosey said. "After all, what's not to like about this little guy?"

"He is a very good baby," Echidna said. "Very quiet, very mellow. Exact opposite of Alya."

Kosey chuckled. "Alya was a healthy baby, though."

"I am very lucky to have been able to keep her."

Stinger smiled, and kept that smile as Leoh walked back into the room.

"They're both still asleep," Leoh said. "I'll give them another twenty minutes or so."

Stinger nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's gotta be Raptor," Stinger said. He stood up and quickly walked over to the door.

"I hope everything's ok," Leoh said.

"Me, too," Kosey said.

Stinger got to the door and opened it quickly. Tsurugi was there, and Raptor was right behind him.

"Hi," Stinger said.

"Can we come in?" Tsurugi said impatiently.

"Of course," Stinger said. "I thought you said Kotaro was with you."

"He is," Tsurugi said as he walked inside. "Hi, everyone."

"Hi," Leoh said.

"Hope you're doing well," Kosey said.

Tsurugi looked over and saw Echidna breastfeeding. He quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry!" Tsurugi cried out.

"It is all right," Echidna said.

"It's not taboo here," Raptor said, joining Tsurugi in the living room.

"I just wasn't expecting it," Tsurugi said.

"Should I cover up?" Echidna asked.

"No, no," Tsurugi said. "Just take care of that baby."

Echidna looked at him and smiled, but then looked over at Raptor.

Echidna knew at that moment that somebody was definitely off. There was no way that Raptor would ever miss the opportunity to check out a brand new, one week old baby, unless something was going on.

"Stinger, we came here for a reason," Tsurugi said.

"What's going on?" Stinger asked.

Tsurugi looked at Raptor, and she nodded. Stinger thought that was especially odd. Tsurugi never asked for permission to do _anything_.

Tsurugi took a deep breath, and after a slight hesitation, he said softly, "Stinger, there's somebody here to see you."

"Kotaro?"

"Kotaro's here, but that's not who I'm talking about."

Stinger looked perplexed. Leoh walked over to him, and he held her tight.

"Tsurugi, what's going on?" Stinger asked.

"Stinger, everything is going to be all right," Tsurugi said.

"Tsurugi, just tell me!" Stinger cried out.

Tsurugi stared at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"Kotaro, you can come in now," Tsurugi called out.

Stinger looked at Leoh, and he was definitely uneasy. He looked watched the door carefully.

Kotaro appeared at the door, and a familiar man was following right behind him.

Stinger's breathing became erratic, and his eyes widened as he saw who was before him.

"Stinger," Leoh whispered.

Kosey knew his face. He turned and looked at the living room wall, which was covered in framed photos and portraits. He looked at a certain one, and then back at the man.

"Aniki?" Kotaro said. "Are... you...?"

Leoh gasped as Stinger let go of her, and his eyes rolled back.

" _Stinger_!" Leoh cried out as Stinger hit the floor hard, completely blacked out.

Kosey ran over to him to check on him. "Stinger, Stinger...." he whispered as he tried to wake him up.

Leoh looked over at the man, and then looked at Tsurugi, waiting for him to say something.

"Tsurugi...?"

"It's true," Tsurugi said quickly. "This is Scorpio, Stinger's older brother."


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stinger gets the shock of a lifetime when he realizes that his brother is alive, but without memories; Echidna and Stinger introduce the idea of the bookstore to Naga and Balance; Naga shares an intimate secret with Balance; Kosey tricks Naga into forcing Leoh to accept an examination from him.

"Stinger, wake up! Wake up!" Leoh was nearly screaming.

"Leoh, calm down," Kosey was saying. "We don't need two patients."

"I do not understand this," Echidna said softly. "Stinger lost his brother."

"A lot of things have happened," Tsurugi said.

"Leoh?" Kosey said, looking up at her. "Breathe."

Leoh stared at Kosey for a moment. She finally managed to pull herself together, and she turned to Scorpio, walking over to him slowly.

"I am sorry," Leoh whispered. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you, ma'am," Scorpio said.

"Well, come in, and sit down," Leoh said.

"Thank you," Scorpio said.

As he walked over to the sofa, he found himself fixated on Echidna. She looked up at him.

"I am sorry," Echidna said. "I am almost done feeding him."

"No, I'm sorry," Scorpio said. "Um... how old is the baby?"

Echidna was a little taken aback, as she hadn't been prepared for that question. "He will be a week old tomorrow."

Scorpio nodded, and sat down.

"Is he all right?" Raptor asked, looking down at Stinger.

"I'll get water," Kotaro said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"He's fine," Kosey said. "Look, he's coming around."

"Stinger," Leoh whispered. "Stinger, wake up. Please."

Stinger was stirring and moaning slightly, but his eyes were still closed.

"Hey, you're ok," Kosey said softly.

Kotaro ran out of the kitchen with a couple of water bottles, and he got down on the floor next to Stinger.

"Aniki?" Kotaro said. "Aniki, you ok?"

"Aniki?" Scorpio whispered to himself.

Stinger finally opened his eyes, and he looked up at Kosey.

"What are you doing, fainting like that?" Kosey asked. "You have a guest."

Stinger sat up, and Kotaro helped him off of the floor.

"Stinger?" Raptor said softly.

"It's really true," Stinger said, staring his brother down. "You're really alive."

"What has happened?" Echidna asked.

"We've just gotten this information, and I'm going to have a formal investigation," Tsurugi said. "We really have no information except for what we've been told, which isn't much."

Stinger continued to stare down Scorpio, and Scorpio stood up.

"I thought you died," Stinger said. "I saw everything."

"I was there, too," Kotaro said. "I guess we didn't see everything."

"You're alive," Stinger said. He started to sob, and he pulled his brother in and hugged him tight. "You're _fucking alive_!"

Scorpio didn't respond, at least in the way that Stinger would have wanted him to.

"He has amnesia," Tsurugi said. "He doesn't remember anything about his past. Including you."

"What?" Stinger said softly, pulling himself away from Scorpio. "You... don't... remember...?"

"He was found wandering, shortly after Don Armage was destroyed," Tsurugi said. "He was taken in, but nothing they did could bring his memory back." He paused, and his voice got quieter. "No one knew who he was." His voice got louder again. "He's got a very clean bill of health otherwise."

Stinger took a good look at him, and realized something unusual... his tail was orange. Not black like it had been before, and what Stinger had recalled it being for as long as he could remember. Everything else, however, was completely identical to the brother he remembered.

"Is it really you?" Stinger asked.

Scorpio didn't speak loudly. "I don't know."

Raptor walked over to Stinger. "DNA test says yes. It was tested more than once."

"How did this even happen?" Leoh asked. "Stinger, you said he was dead."

"He _was_ ," Stinger said. He looked at Tsurugi for a moment, begging him to tell the story. But he did turn and look back over at Scorpio.

"Like I said, we're still investigating," Tsurugi said. "I do have a theory that Scorpio wasn't killed, but simply absorbed by Don Armage himself, and was released along with the rest of the galaxy."

"It's been that _long_?!" Stinger cried out. "How did this happen?!"

"I just told you, he doesn't remember," Tsurugi said. "He doesn't remember anything that happened before the defeat of Don Armage."

"If he didn't have any memories, then how did you find him?" Stinger asked.

"He was arrested," Tsurugi said bluntly. "Fingerprints and DNA samples."

" _Arrested_?!" Leoh cried out. "For what?"

"Bar fight," Tsurugi said.

"It was a misdemeanor," Raptor said. "Charges were dropped. But not before his DNA was run."

"And because your DNA is in the system, there was a hit," Tsurugi said.

" _Bar_ fight?" Leoh whispered to herself. She picked up baby Scorpio and held him tight.

"You've been alone all of this time?" Stinger asked, ignoring Leoh's reaction.

Scorpio didn't say much of anything, nothing registering on his face.

"He didn't even know his own name," Tsurugi said. "They had to name him."

"Name him?" Stinger said. "What's your name?"

"Tanaka Hikaru," Scorpio said. "And you're... Stinger?"

Stinger found himself speechless, but he managed to nod.

Scorpio frowned a little, but he then turned around. Everyone watched as he walked over to Echidna.

"I am very sorry," Scorpio whispered. "But may I hold the baby?"

Echidna looked over at Tsurugi, who shrugged in confusion.

"Of course," Echidna whispered.

Scorpio sat down next to her, and she handed him the sleeping baby.

"What's his name?" Scorpio asked, only looking at the baby.

"His name is Typhon Shou, but we all call him Ty," Echidna said.

"Ty," Scorpio whispered.

Stinger watched him, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Even more so when Scorpio leaned over and started whispering to the baby. No one could hear what he was saying, even Echidna, who was still sitting right next to him.

"Tsurugi, could I talk to you, privately, please?" Stinger asked.

"Of course," Tsurugi said. "Hikaru-san, we'll be right back."

Scorpio nodded, and Tsurugi followed Stinger outside, and Raptor and Kotaro followed.

After the back door was closed, Stinger took a deep breath.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Stinger asked. "My brother _died_."

"I don't know," Tsurugi said. "I've told you everything I know."

"He really doesn't remember anything?"

"If he does, he's a hell of an actor."

Stinger peeked inside of the window. "He was really arrested for a bar fight?"

"Yeah, but the charges were dropped. He says he's innocent. Guess he was if he was released."

"And his fingerprints triggered this?"

"Your fingerprints are in Rebellion's system. And your DNA. It just got a hit."

"He's been like this for all these years. All these years, my brother was out there, alone, probably scared out of his mind. And I just... I _thought_...."

"When he found out what happened, he didn't seem angry," Raptor said. "Tsurugi spoke to him personally. I was there, too."

"Well, what did he say?" Stinger asked.

"That he couldn't remember anything, not even having a brother."

"Did..." Stinger started to say. "Did you... did you tell him that...."

"Of course not," Tsurugi said. "We only told him that he had a brother, and that he grew up on the planet Antares in the Sasori system."

"It was his idea to meet you," Raptor added. "He was hoping that seeing you would jog his memory, but it doesn't seem to be helping."

"His doctor says his amnesia is most likely permanent," Kotaro added.

Stinger sighed. "In a way, that's good, I guess. He doesn't remember working for Jark Matter at all?"

"No," Tsurugi said. "All he knows is what he's gone through since then. He's a factory worker, something in assembly. Has an apartment on Earth, in Japan. A few friends, a romance here and there. Nothing really keeping him there."

"He might just need some more time," Raptor said. "We were going to come out and visit soon, anyway. The Kagami Kyutama is fully charged."

"Well, Lusca will be happy, and so will Shou. Maybe we can use it tonight."

Raptor shook her head. "We have to discuss it with the Supreme Commander. It's complicated."

"We're not worried about that today," Tsurugi said. "Scorpio is our main focus at the moment."

Stinger nodded, and he turned away from them.

"Aniki?" Kotaro whispered. "You ok?"

Stinger started to sob, and Kotaro ran over to him, throwing his arms around him.

"We know this is hard," Tsurugi said. "This is legendary. But, honestly, we don't know what to do, either."

"How long is he staying?" Stinger whispered between sobs.

"We haven't even gotten that far," Tsurugi said. "We just knew that we needed to alert you immediately."

"How is this even real?"

"We wondered the same thing," Tsurugi said.

"I want to help you," Kotaro said. "I asked Raptor. We're going to stay for a while, if you want."

"Yeah, please don't leave, Kotaro," Stinger said. "I need my little brother right now."

"I won't leave you, Aniki," Kotaro said.

"So what do I do now?" Stinger asked, wiping his tears and turning back to Tsurugi.

"It's up to you," Tsurugi said. "He wants to get to know you."

Stinger nodded, and went back into the house.

Scorpio was still holding Ty, and he was smiling at him.

"He's a beautiful kid," Stinger said. "I have four children myself."

"I want to meet them all," Scorpio said, finally looking up. "Please."

"Stinger," Leoh whispered.

Stinger looked at her. She had a... weird look... on her face. He couldn't read her emotions.

"Scorpio...." Stinger said.

Scorpio looked at him.

"Please stay with me, and my family," Stinger said. "So we can get to know you."

"I don't want to be a burden," Scorpio said.

Leoh opened her mouth to speak, but Stinger stepped in with, "You're not. You're welcome here for as long as you want."

Scorpio looked over at Leoh, who wasn't reacting how he thought she would. "You sure?"

"Yes," Stinger said. "This is our second chance. We can make things right. And you can get to know your family."

"Thank you," Scorpio said. He handed Ty back to Echidna, and he stood up, walking over to Stinger.

"You really don't remember me?" Stinger asked.

"I'm sorry," Scorpio said.

"Well, I want to hear all of your stories. And I'm going to prepare a room for you."

"I can get a hotel."

"No, you're family." He paused. "Kotaro, you can stay here, too."

Kotaro grinned.

One the babies started crying from the nursery, and Leoh immediately headed to the nursery. Kosey ran after her to help.

"More babies?" Scorpio asked.

"Like I said, I have four children." Stinger scooped up baby Scorpio. "This is my only son. I named him after you."

"Can I hold him?" Scorpio asked.

Stinger nodded, and he handed his son to his brother.

"So your name is Scorpio?" Scorpio asked. "They said that's my name, too. I just don't remember. Hi, baby."

"Hi," baby Scorpio said.

Scorpio studied the baby's face for a minute. "You look like your father. But you don't have a tail."

"Well, his mother doesn't have one," Stinger said with a smile.

In the bedroom, Leoh had picked up the crying baby.

"It's ok, Kopi," Leoh said, holding her close. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Kosey smiled from the doorway. "Need any help?"

Leoh turned, a little startled. "Didn't know you were following me."

"Sorry," Kosey said. "There's a lot going on, thought maybe you could use some help."

Leoh smiled. "Carina is still sleeping. I should probably wake her up, though."

Kosey walked over to the sleeping baby. "Gods, the girls are getting big."

"Sure are."

Kosey watched Leoh for a moment, trying to the baby cleaned up a little bit.

"Leoh, you doing ok?" Kosey asked after a minute.

"Yeah, of course," Leoh said.

"With your pregnancy?"

Leoh was a little taken aback by that question, but she managed a smile. "Well, my morning sickness is bad like it was with Scorpio. I think it's going to be a boy."

"I don't mean that," Kosey said. "It's just... you haven't come to see me. Not once."

"Oh," Leoh said. "Well, I went to my old doctor. The one I had when I was carrying Takara."

"Why? I've been your doctor since then."

"Oh, it's just that Naga wanted it to be a surprise."

"You know, I wouldn't legally have been able to ruin that surprise."

Leoh looked away from him, and even though Kopi didn't need her clothes to be changed, Leoh did it anyway, just to avoid eye contact.

"That's not it," Leoh said. "Naga was really secretive about the whole thing. I went along with it."

"Well, now that it's out in the open, and has been for a while now, why don't you come in and see me? You can come in and get an ultrasound-"

"Kosey, it's really ok."

"I want to deliver my grandchild," Kosey said. "Please. Just let me examine you. There's no reason for secrets anymore."

Leoh didn't respond. She continued to change Kopi's clothes.

"Am I wrong?" Kosey asked bluntly.

Leoh didn't say anything.

"Is there something wrong with my grandchild?"

Leoh hesitated long enough before answering. "No."

"Leoh, if the baby has a health issue, I can help."

"I've got it covered," Leoh said. "You can go back into the living room. I can take care of my girls."

Kosey frowned and walked over to her, holding his arms out for Kopi. Leoh definitely wasn't smiling, but she handed Kosey the baby.

"I don't know what's going on, but please let us help you."

"Everything's fine," Leoh said.

Kosey didn't believe her, and it registered on his face. Leoh forced herself to smile, hoping it was genuine enough. Kosey sighed a little, and walked out of the nursery.

"Fuck," Leoh whispered, trying to hold back a tear.

* * *

"Babe, hurry up! We're running behind!"

"We're coming!"

Balance wished he had the ability to roll his eyes. "Daddy's always late, isn't he, Koura?"

"Daddy," Koura said with a chuckle.

"But look at you. Perfectly polished and ready to go."

"Gamma?"

"Yeah, we're going to go see Grandma Echidna," Balance said. "Grandma Terazi is going to be there, too!"

"Gamma Tezzi!" Koura cried out.

"Yep! We'll go as soon as your Daddy is ready."

"Ready!"

Balance and Koura looked over at them.

"Do I look good, Poppy?" Takara asked.

"You look beautiful in your new silver dress," Balance said.

"Nee-chan!" Koura said. "Daddy!"

Koura almost fell out of Balance's arms reaching out for Naga. Naga grinned and grabbed her.

"Why did Mother want to meet us at the bookstore?" Naga asked. "It closes soon."

"Beats me," Balance said. "But we better get our asses there and find out."

"Ass," Koura repeated.

"Nice job, Balance," Naga said, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Balance groaned a little, and took Takara by the hand.

* * *

"Closed!" Takara cried out. "The sign says closed, Poppy!"

"Good reading, baby girl," Balance said. "Naga, are you _sure_ we're supposed to meet everyone here?"

"That's what Mother said," Naga said.

Takara jumped for the closed door and opened it, and she ran inside fast.

"Takara!" Naga cried out, but he was laughing.

They followed her inside. All of the lights were on, and they saw Echidna, Kosey, Terazi, Stinger, and Leoh crowded around the couches and chairs.

"What's going on?" Naga whispered to Balance.

"Beats me," Balance said.

"Naga," Echidna said. "Come in. We all need to talk."

Naga nodded.

"Hi, Grandma Ekiina!" Takara cried out, running over to her.

"Be careful, Takara!" Naga cried out. "Grandma's not feeling great yet."

Takara ran up to Echidna anyway, and Echidna scooped her up. Takara looked over, and Kosey was holding Ty.

"Ty!" Takara cried out. "You're here!"

"Shh," Kosey said with a smile. "Don't scare him."

"No scare!" Takara said in a softer voice.

Naga put Koura on the floor, and she waddled over to Terazi. Terazi picked her up and hugged her.

"Why are we meeting in the closed bookstore?" Naga asked as he and Balance sat down.

"Your mom and I are buying it," Stinger said.

Naga's eyes widened. " _Buying_ it?"

"Yes," Echidna said. "Stinger and I have spoken to Calder and Alba. We want to keep this bookstore running."

"I heard a rumor that Calder was moving back home," Naga said softly.

Echidna nodded. "I believe we can keep this going. Alba will be personally training us on what we need to do. We have a lot of hard work ahead of us."

"Nora and Ladon will be happy," Balance said.

"Nora is one of the reasons I wanted to do this," Echidna said. "She is having a very tough time right now."

"She is?" Naga asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "I want to do something for her. Something that will help her feel better."

Naga nodded. He wanted more information, but didn't want to pry.

"There is a lot going on right now," Echidna said. "Stinger also has something to tell you."

"Stinger?" Naga said.

"Um," Stinger said. "I got some news today. It's my brother."

"Your brother?"

"He's alive."

"What?!" Naga cried out.

"How... but he..." Balance said, or tried to say.

"There's a lot of things we don't know," Stinger said. "Tsurugi, Raptor, and Kotaro are here."

"They're working with Shou to find out the truth," Terazi said.

"But...." Naga whispered as he brought his hand to his chest, and Stinger remembered something.

"He injured you," Stinger said, walking over to him. He gently placed his hand over Naga's.

"Naga still has the scar," Balance said.

"He doesn't remember," Stinger said, holding Naga just a bit closer to him.

"Doesn't remember what?" Balance asked. "Naga's body healed fast, but he was in a _lot_ of pain, and I swear if he tries to hurt him or my daughters, I won't _care_ that he's your brother-"

"He doesn't remember the things he's done," Stinger said. "He has amnesia. He can't remember a thing before the defeat of Don Armage. It's like his memory was wiped clean."

"He apparently only knows everything that's happened _since_ then," Kosey said. "And he thinks his name is Hikaru, because that was the name they gave him, because they needed to put some sort of name on his hospital records."

"From what Raptor said, they took very good care of him," Stinger said. "I'm grateful for that."

"But this Scorpio is not violent," Echidna said. "As a matter of fact, he is very drawn towards the babies." She paused. "The first thing he did was ask to hold Ty."

"And you _let_ him?!" Balance cried out. "What if he hurt the baby?"

"Balance, that's my _brother_ ," Stinger said.

"I don't care," Balance said. "I don't want him around my babies. I don't want him around my husband. I just don't want him around!"

"Balance," Naga said. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Balance said. "You mean too damn much to me. And I'm going to protect my family until the day I _die_."

"No!" Stinger cried out, running up to Balance. He put his hands on his shoulders. "He's not violent. He's been watched all of these years. He's ok. He really doesn't remember the past."

"He _hurt_ Naga."

"And he was gentle with Ty and Scorpio," Stinger said. "Give him a chance."

"Naga still has a scar!"

"Give him a _chance_!" Stinger screamed.

"My _family_!" Balance roared.

Koura started to cry, and Balance turned and ran over to her, taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"I didn't mean to scare you, baby girl," Balance said to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Koura."

"Balance," Terazi said. "Sit down. Takara, come here."

Echidna helped Takara down, and Takara ran over to Terazi. Terazi picked her up and set her on her lap. Balance sat down next to Terazi, still holding Koura tight.

"Hi, Grandma Tezzi!" Takara said.

"Hi, sweetheart," Terazi said. She looked at Balance. "Balance, I think you're overreacting."

"He's dangerous," Balance said.

"He's family," Terazi said. "And Naga isn't scared. Nobody else in this room is scared, either."

Balance looked around the room. He wasn't sure that Leoh was holding something back, but he didn't say anything. He looked back at his mother.

"How would you feel if Stinger was against having Justice in the house?" Terazi asked.

"That's different, Ma."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it _is_."

Terazi looked at Takara, and she looked at Koura. "You can't separate siblings. I would _die_ if I ever found out your Aunt Glorian was still alive."

Balance looked down at Koura. He knew that Terazi had lost her sister a long time ago, but the circumstances were different. Glorian had health problems... frequent electrical surges in her body led to a seizure disorder, which was common in their species. Glorian had been happy and full of life, and her death had hit Terazi so hard, she had nearly shut herself completely down.

Scorpio... had joined Jark Matter. He was an assassin, knew what he was doing. He was capable of doing things that would hurt people, or worse.

"Ma," Balance whispered.

"Besides, with his memory loss, somebody will always be with him," Terazi said.

"That's true," Stinger said, walking over to him. "Balance, _please_. I need Scorpio right now, but I don't want to lose you over it. We're friends. Have been for a long time."

"Tsurugi, Raptor, and Kotaro are also here," Echidna added. "They are still investigating."

Naga walked over to Balance, and got down on one knee in front of him. "Balance, I'm willing to give him a chance. Ma is right. He's family."

"Naga...."

"I'm willing to help," Naga whispered, leaning in towards Balance, slightly nuzzling him.

"You're scarred."

"My husband doesn't care," Naga said softly. "I know you want to protect me, and protect our children... but we need to protect Stinger, too."

Balance looked at Naga for a moment. "Are you sure this is ok?" he whispered.

"Yes."

Balance paused a moment, but he looked back up at Stinger. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Stinger said. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Where is he now?" Naga asked.

"With Tsurugi," Stinger said. "Rebellion is interviewing him. Raptor, Kotaro, and Shou are with the kids."

Naga nodded. "Balance?"

"I'll support you, Stinger," Balance said.

"Thank you," Stinger said with a small smile.

The room was quiet for a moment, but Echidna eventually spoke up.

"Naga," Echidna said. "I am very excited about running this bookstore."

Naga snapped out of the daze he didn't know he was in. He quickly remembered that it had been the reason they had been called there in the first place.

"Are you sure this is going to be all right?" Naga asked. "I mean, you just gave birth a week ago."

"I will not be doing anything hands on right away," Echidna said. "I will be learning the books, and how to do inventory, and things like that. I will only be working part time. There will be times that I can bring Ty with me, and Terazi and Shou have already offered to help with him."

"You've already put a lot of thought into this," Naga said.

"Yes, I just need to figure out how to make it all work. Alba is excited to help me. And I would like you to help as well."

"Me?" Naga asked. "This isn't my project."

"Once Calder and Alba leave, Stinger and I will need an employee," Echidna said. "I have decided. You will be that employee."

"Mother, I'm about to have my third child. I don't have time for a full time job."

"Naga, I also have children. I think it is time we work hard."

"We're going to have a newborn."

"I know that you will have a newborn," Echidna said. "That is why you need to do this. I think it will be good for you, to learn how to balance family and responsibility."

"I'm responsible," Naga said.

"Naga, you have not worked an actual job since you first left Rasalhague, and you have not done anything unrelated to the Kyurangers or Rebellion since then. I think this will be good for you."

"Mother, my children-"

"Will not be home forever," Echidna said. "You need real world experience. Your husband has real world experience. You need to do this... for your three children."

Naga looked over at Balance.

"I think she means I've held jobs before," Balance said. "What's the harm?"

Naga looked at Takara. Balance had noticed that his expression had gone a little blank, but he had snapped out of it quickly. "Ok. I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you," Echidna said. "Do not worry. When your baby is born, we will make arrangements. You will get to raise your third child."

Kosey smiled as he saw Naga smiling. But as happy as that moment was, Kosey couldn't help but look over at Leoh.

She was sitting, alone, her eyes unfocused. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Leoh?" Kosey asked. "Are you all right?"

Everyone turned their attention to Leoh, who immediately started to blush.

"I'm fine," Leoh said. "Just a little tired."

"You're lying," Kosey said bluntly.

"Kosey," Echidna said.

Kosey got up and handed the baby to Echidna. He walked over to Leoh, who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You're not feeling well," Kosey said. "Please tell me the truth. Are you healthy?"

Stinger hurried over to her and sat down. "Leoh?"

"No, I'm ok," Leoh said. "It's... nothing. Just... normal stuff."

Stinger smiled at her, but Kosey definitely wasn't convinced. She hadn't been feeling well at the house earlier, and he had suspected something was off then, too. He knew her when she was pregnant, and he was her doctor. Whatever was going on with her _wasn't_ normal, and he needed to do something.

"Naga?" Kosey said.

"Yeah?" Naga asked, pulling away from Balance a little.

"I think that it's about time to get Leoh set up with an appointment with me," Kosey said.

Leoh looked up at him, definitely startled.

"Well, now that the secret is out, now's probably the time," Naga said. "Leoh?"

"The doctor I have is fine," Leoh whispered.

Stinger titled his head. "Leoh, what's wrong? Kosey's your doctor. He wants to help you."

"But I'm fine," Leoh insisted.

"As the baby's father, if you're not feeling well, I have to insist you go to the doctor," Naga said. "That's in the contract. Your health comes first."

"I can go see my regular doctor," Leoh said.

"We were going to switch back after the announcement," Naga said. "I don't know what the hesitation is."

"Leoh, it's really ok," Kosey said.

"Please let him take care of you and our grandchild," Echidna said. "If something is wrong, he can help."

"It's ok, Leoh," Stinger said. "Just let him help."

Kosey nodded. "Let me examine you tomorrow morning. First thing. And I will make sure you're all right."

"Ok, Leoh?" Naga said. "I just want to make sure everything is ok."

Leoh didn't want to do it, but finally nodded. She knew that Naga would have eventually fought for it, anyway.

"Good girl," Kosey said, smiling.

"Poppy, sleep," Koura said softly.

"Balance?" Terazi said.

"It's getting late," Balance said. "We should get the girls home."

"We need to pick up Alya," Echidna said.

As they were getting ready to leave, Kosey turned to Leoh one more time. "I'll see you at the hospital, 8am, all right?"

Leoh nodded. Kosey smiled at her, and he walked back towards Echidna to pick up Ty.

Leoh sighed. She was starting to get pretty nervous.

* * *

"Takara is out like a light."

Naga had been sitting on the sofa. He had the television on, but he hadn't been watching. He looked up quickly when Balance walked into the living room.

"It's been a long day," Naga replied.

"Yeah," Balance said. He sat down next to Naga. "Do you really think it's going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Naga said. "But I want to be there for Stinger. He's my best friend."

"I really don't like this."

"I know."

"I want you to be safe. And our kids."

"If he doesn't remember that he's Jark Matter, then he won't attack us, right?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know, either, but Mother seems to trust him with Ty. And she's protective of him already."

"I know," Balance said. He pulled Naga close to him, and Naga snuggled with him. "I promise, I'm going to try to be ok. If Stinger really wants this, I have to support him."

"We all do." Naga paused a moment. "You know, this really makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If there's anything else we don't know."

"I don't know," Balance said, pulling his husband closer to him. "I'm glad Rebellion is looking into it. And the Kyurangers will help as much as they can."

"I'll help, too."

"Naga, you kind of got your hands full right now."

"I know."

"Think your mom's counting on you."

"She is." Naga sighed. "I haven't worked in a long time."

"Naga, you're scared?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"If I do a bad job, I'll disappoint Mother."

"We're all in this together. Hell, I'll take a shift."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but not too many. I don't want our three children raised by a babysitter. You know?"

"Do you think I'll be away too much?"

"Nah. Mother will make sure."

"She's got to be home, too."

"She wants this, Naga. It'll work out. Trust me."

Naga sighed.

"Ok, Naga?" Balance said. "Don't worry right now. Please, babe?"

Naga managed a smile. "Ok."

"Ok." Balance chuckled. "I love you, Naga."

"I love you."

For a few minutes, the two just held each other, pretending to be interested in whatever was on the television. But after a while, Naga reached over, took the remote, and shut it off.

"Naga?"

"Shh," Naga whispered. He put the remote down, and gently wrapped his arms around Balance's shoulders, one hand rubbing his neck.

"Naga..."

Shifting slightly, Naga gave Balance a single kiss on his neck, causing Balance to shiver.

Naga knew his husband's body. A mechanical body, certainly, but just as sensitive as any organic body, especially his own. Balance's body was covered in gold plating, which covered up the sensitive spots... any part of him that was silver. These were the parts of his body that Naga could stimulate. Touching that sensitive area... sometimes with his fingers, sometimes with his tongue... was always sure to get a reaction from Balance.

Just the slightest touch of Naga's lips on his neck had been enough to get the electricity flowing through Balance's body, allowing every inch of him to be consumed with pleasure. Naga, however, had decided that wasn't enough, and reached down, placing one hand on Balance's thigh, right below his plating, and using his other hand to steady himself.

Those simple touches, and Balance demanded they take this to their bedroom.

Naga chuckled, and he pulled himself away from Balance long enough for them to get off the sofa. Balance took his hand, quickly leading him into their bedroom.

Once there, Balance hopped on the bed, bouncing a little, and watched impatiently as Naga stopped to take off his shirt. His impatience grew as Naga stopped and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing the item on the bed.

"Hurry up!" Balance ground out. " _Hurry_!"

"I am!" Naga replied, voice husky and needy, as he awkwardly stepped out of his pants and shorts, discarding the clothing on the floor. He quickly climbed on the bed, and straddled Balance's lap, one knee on either side of his hips.

Balance found himself shaking, had been since this started. Naga smiled and kept going, running his fingers over Balance's neck, and then slowly moved down to his thighs again. That was one place where he could _really_ get Balance's attention.

"Naga," Balance whimpered.

"Shh," Naga reassured him. "I'm going to take care of you."

"No," Balance protested. "It's your turn."

Naga grinned as Balance ran his fingers up and down Naga's back. Naga's back was covered in scales, and Balance had learned early on that Naga went _crazy_ when they were brushed just the right way. Balance's fingers hovered over those scales... right up Naga's spine... and brushed them so slightly that the motion tickled Naga a bit. Naga moaned, his eyes locked with Balance's.

Balance's biology wasn't like Naga's. Naga could get aroused any time he wanted... and he did, a lot. Naga had been uncomfortable with that at first... mostly because Balance didn't have the same ability. It took a _lot_ for him, and took time. In fact, Naga could normally figure out the best time for _this_.

The last one... had happened... _perfectly_.

Balance pulled Naga as close to him as possible, and he slowly allowed his tendrils to take over. Naga was hard, arousal rubbing between their bodies. Balance wrapped his tendrils around Naga's hemipenes. Naga cried out, hips bucking, body shaking almost in unison with Balance's.

Sex was extremely different for both of them. In a lot of ways, they were incompatible, but Balance had figured out how to get an approximation of those organic wants and needs.

Like kisses.

Balance pulled Naga closer. He quickly adjusted his body temperature... a little higher than usual... which continued to rise and fall as he nuzzled Naga's neck.

Naga moaned again, louder, taking in the faux neck kisses. Balance laughed softly, keeping his fingers on Naga's scaley spine. He also kept his face nuzzled against Naga's neck as he used his tendrils to stroke Naga's hemipenes.

" _Balance_!" Naga cried out.

"Naga... can I go inside?" Balance asked softly.

Naga's mouth was open from pleasure as he tried to breathe, but he still nodded. He couldn't speak. Balance loved that he could reduce his husband to needy and breathy noises.

Balance retrieved the bottle of lube that Naga had pulled out. He quickly spread some over one of his tendrils and started to gently work Naga open. This part never went as quickly as Naga wanted, but Balance refused to go faster and risk hurting him. Naga made incoherent noises against his neck as Balance worked him open. Finally, Naga was ready for what Balance wanted to do next.

When they had first started a sexual relationship, there had been no romance. Naga had simply asked for sex, wondering what the act would be like. Balance hesitated at first... not because they weren't compatible... but because he knew he had feelings for Naga that Naga would never understand. Of course, he had been proven wrong, and he was _happy_ , but he had been a little nervous that his lack of sexual needs would one day come back to haunt him and be a problem for Naga.

None of those fears mattered anymore. As Balance worked to make Naga comfortable and prepped, he watched his face. Naga was hot and nearly ready, sweaty and flushed, and Balance could tell as a tear rolled down his cheek that Naga was ready for more.

"I'm going inside now," Balance whispered. He always gave Naga warning. Honestly, he knew that Naga was all right with what he was doing, but because there was slight pain involved (something that Naga had learned the hard way the first time they had experimented), Balance always gave him enough time to change his mind, if he wanted.

Naga sobbed a little, and Balance sped things up. He entered Naga gently with his tendril, moving his hand quickly back to Naga's hemipenes. He nuzzled Naga's neck, temperature pulsating just enough to keep Naga's physical attention.

Balance pulled Naga close enough that their bodies were flush, one arm around him and the other busy stroking him. Balance let his tendril dance inside of Naga, remembering where Naga's sweet spot was, and brushed him just right... causing Naga's body to jerk and a shout to come out of him.

Balance studied Naga's face. He always knew when he was ready, and he knew what he needed to do to send him over the edge. Balance didn't ejaculate the same way an organic did. He had complete control over when to release and he had learned a long time ago how to time this right.

Naga was ready. His sobs were getting louder, and his breathing erratic.

Balance pressed in just a little deeper, and he could feel that Naga was ready for his release. He watched Naga carefully, timing the strokes. He just needed to hit that spot...

Naga all but screamed as he arched his back. He came hard and quickly, the sobs continuing. Balance also came, and though his release wasn't anything like Naga's, he could feel it escaping his tendril, and his body responded by immediately tensing. After a long moment, Balance pulled out of Naga slowly and carefully.

He tugged Naga close to him, just keeping his arm around him, face nuzzled against Naga's. He pulled back just a little and wiped the tears from Naga's cheek.

"You ok?" Balance asked.

"Yes," Naga managed to whisper, trying to stop the sobs.

Balance held Naga, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. He started to laugh.

"What is it?" Naga asked. "Is it me? I need to get cleaned up."

"No, it's ok," Balance said. "It's not that."

"The daydream again?"

"Yeah," Balance replied. "I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Naga murmured. "I wish it was physically possible. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Balance laughed, and he sat up. Naga sat up as well, grabbing a box of tissues from the end table. "You would?"

"Yeah," Naga said. "I decided."

Balance laughed again. "You decided on a hypothetical that would never happen."

"If there was a way, I would," Naga said, quickly wiping himself off.

"You'd really let me get you pregnant?"

Naga smiled. He finished cleaning up, at least enough to feel like he could cuddle with Balance. "I wish I could. It's just something emotional I'll never be able to go through."

"It's just a stupid fantasy, anyway."

"It's not stupid. Back when I had sex with Nora, I would fantasize about getting her pregnant, too. Maybe it's hormones."

"Maybe," Balance said. "Maybe it's because my species usually only has sex to reproduce. We do what we need to do... usually without any of the love, nothing like what I've done with you... and eventually, we get the official word that there's going to be a child."

Naga chuckled. "I did as much of that as I could."

"What do you mean?"

Naga sat up again and looked directly into Balance's eyes.

"What is it, Naga?"

Naga managed a shy smile. "Our child... our child that Leoh is carrying...."

"Naga?"

"The baby was conceived that last day."

"That last... day..." Balance's face suddenly lit up as he realized. "The last time I released inside of you?"

Naga nodded. "It was early that morning. I had already made sure that Leoh was all right with it, and we had been waiting for that day. Since you can't do that very often."

"Leoh conceived on the last day I released...." Balance whispered.

"I got to surprise you," Naga said. "Just like if I was a female of your species."

"Naga... that's why you didn't tell me?"

"Everything was so planned out," Naga said. "I just wanted some surprise, something unexpected. Koura is such a good baby, and I thought we'd be able to handle it. I didn't think that Mother was going to go out and buy a damn bookstore."

"Naga, I was so angry with you," Balance said. "I was a little hurt that you left me out of such a huge decision."

"You're mad at me?"

"Not now, not anymore," Balance said. "Especially hearing this. The element of surprise... the one thing we could never have."

Naga nuzzled him close again. "Stinger has it. He was surprised with all his babies. Especially the twins."

"I get it now," Balance said. "You did it for me." He chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you, Balance."

* * *

Leoh had been quiet on the drive over to the hospital, a little too quiet. Stinger had driven her, and he had only spoken about his brother.

Scorpio had gotten in late the night before, after a few hours of being questioned by Rebellion. Stinger had worked quickly to get one of the guest rooms ready (thanks to Lucky, there were two extra rooms). Scorpio had thanked Stinger and went to bed shortly after he had gotten home. Leoh had saved him some dinner, but he didn't eat. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since getting to the house, and Leoh was actually a bit nervous.

Because of that, she hadn't slept much. She tried, but eventually, she had given up. She turned the baby monitor off and went into the nursery. Both of the girls were heavy little sleepers, and had only woken up a couple of times. Leoh had stayed in the rocking chair that Echidna had bought for them. She tried to sleep, but just couldn't.

At one point, she had wandered into baby Scorpio's room. He was definitely able to sleep through the night. They had transitioned him to a toddler bed not long ago, a little early for some organics, but apparently normal for Sasori babies. She smiled at him, making sure that he was neatly tucked in and the bed was safe (as it had been when they put him to bed that night). Eventually, she left the room.

She had even walked upstairs. She peeked into Tiaret's room as much as she could, but she knew that Tiaret was a light sleeper, and she definitely didn't want to accidentally wake her up. Tiaret was always a mess in the morning as it was. She _hated_ getting up for school, and on the weekends, she'd always sleep in late.

She closed the door a bit, and looked over. Both of the guest rooms were upstairs, and the room that Stinger had prepared for Scorpio was right across the hall from Tiaret's, and the one Kotaro was in was next to it. Scorpio's door was completely closed, and she definitely wasn't going to open it, but she stared at it for awhile before going back down to the nursery.

Something was off about him. There was definitely something that Leoh didn't know. She had known that Stinger's big brother had passed away, but hadn't known the details. And now Balance shows up, being afraid for Naga. What had he said? Naga had hurt him. He hadn't said how, but Naga had held his chest.

Was Scorpio violent? He had gotten arrested for fighting in a bar, which told her two things. One, that he was a drinker, and two, that he had hurt Naga in some way. Balance had certainly not been all right with it, and had to be talked down from his emotions. Leoh wasn't sure if it was fear, or anger, or both, but she didn't like it.

Stinger had dropped her off quickly, promising that breakfast would be waiting for her when she got home. Kotaro had quickly volunteered to help with the babies that morning, so Stinger had taken advantage of a baby-free car ride.

Kosey had been expecting her, and Nyil was there to take her vitals, and he got her settled quickly. Ever since Nyil's daughter was born, he had been an amazing person. He had a beautiful smile, though he always looked tired.

"How are the babies?" Nyil asked her as he got her ready for her ultrasound.

"They're wonderful," Leoh said. "How's Ambur?"

"She's beautiful and getting so big," Nyil said. "My Nassa is already asking when we can have another! I think she's addicted to motherhood."

Leoh managed to smile.

"Did they keep you awake? You don't look like you've slept well."

"I didn't, but I'm fine," Leoh said, still forcing that smile.

Nyil smiled. "Just let me know if I can do anything for you."

"I appreciate that," Leoh said. "Thank you."

Kosey walked into the room carrying Leoh's chart. "Good morning!" he cried out.

"Morning," Leoh said.

"How are you feeling?" Kosey asked as he prepared the ultrasound.

"Exhausted, but I'm fine."

"Any morning sickness this morning?"

"Yeah," Leoh said. "It's kind of bad."

"Like how it was with Scorpio?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it's a boy," Kosey said with a grin. "I would love to have a grandson."

"I'll do what I can," Leoh whispered, trying to smile again.

"After your ultrasound, we're going to do a quick blood test," Kosey said. "I just want to make sure that everything is all right."

Leoh didn't think it was necessary, but nodded. She had lost total control over everything at this point anyway.

Kosey finally got her ready, and he was smiling as he looked at the image on screen. He also turned up the sound, and there was a very strong heartbeat.

"Leoh, can I ask you something?" Kosey asked after a moment, his smile fading.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say you were three months?"

"Yes, I conceived thirteen weeks ago," Leoh said.

"Huh."

Leoh looked at Kosey. She had already been nervous, but those nerves were turning into something more... she was growing scared.

She watched as he stared at the screen for a moment more. He didn't say a word as he started moving the wand around.

"Nyil?" Kosey said.

"Yes, doc?" Nyil replied.

"Can you go see if they need any help at the nurses' station?" Kosey said, not even looking away from the screen.

"Uh, sure," Nyil said. He looked at Leoh. "I'll be back."

Leoh was completely frozen at this point, and was wordless when Nyil walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She wanted to turn back to Kosey, but she was afraid to.

"Leoh," Kosey said, as calm as ever.

"Kosey?"

"I knew something was up," Kosey said. "Leoh, really. What the hell are you trying to pull here?"

"What are you talking about?" Leoh whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

" _Leoh_!" Kosey roared out.

This had been the angriest and loudest that she had ever seen Kosey. He was _shaking_.

"Kosey?" Leoh asked in a shaky, soft voice.

"This isn't my grandson!" Kosey screamed out. "This is Stinger's son, not _Naga's_!"

Leoh could feel her heart beating faster, almost felt like it was going to fly out of her. She wanted to vomit, but she knew she couldn't at that point.

"What?" Leoh whispered.

"This boy has a _tail_ , Leoh!" Kosey roared out, so loud that the room seemed to vibrate. "This baby is two weeks younger than you said he was and he's a _Sasori_ baby! _Leeeoooh_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to etcetera_kit for her help with editing and hebitsukaigold for slapping some sense into me!


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stinger and Echidna are called to the hospital after an incident leaves Kosey suspended from work; Takara goes in for a blood test; Scorpio tries to get information about his past from Kotaro; Takara asks Balance an unusual question; Naga's reaction to Leoh's news leads to a breakdown, and Balance making a hard decision.

"Daddy!"

"My son," Stinger said as he made his way to his son, who was sitting in his high chair. "What are you doing?"

Baby Scorpio was _covered_ in something mushy. It was all over his face, his pajamas, and his high chair. He responded to his father by holding out his fist, which held... whatever it was that was all over him.

Stinger looked over at Kotaro, confused.

"I made breakfast," Kotaro said.

"It's all over him," Stinger said.

"I know," Kotaro said. "Sorry. I'm not good at this."

Stinger chuckled. He looked over, and Kopi and Carina were playing in their playpen.

"You're a good sitter," Stinger said. "Thank you for watching the kids."

Kotaro grinned. "Sorry about your kid."

"It's ok, I need to bathe him anyway." Stinger paused. "Where's my brother?"

"Still asleep, I guess," Kotaro said. "I haven't seen him."

Stinger looked at his son. "I guess I'll let him finish making the mess first. Mind if I go check on Scorpio?"

Kotaro smiled. "Not at all."

Stinger smiled at his babies, and then quickly walked up the stairs.

Scorpio's bedroom door was still shut. Stinger had hesitated to knock on it, but he finally did.

"Come in," Scorpio had said softly.

Stinger opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was that the bed was made perfectly, and there was a recliner in the room that had been pushed to the window, and Scorpio was sitting on it, looking outside.

"Good morning, Aniki," Stinger said.

"Good morning," Scorpio said, not looking away from the window.

Stinger looked at the bed again, and then back at Scorpio. "Did you sleep ok?'

"I slept fine."

"But not on the bed?"

"I fell asleep here."

"In the recliner?"

"I'm paying for it now."

Stinger was confused, but didn't want to push it. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten since you got here."

"I can buy my own food. I'm not going to eat your family's food."

"We want to help you and you need to eat."

"No, thank you."

"Aniki, our species cannot go this long without eating. It's possible for us to starve to death within a day. We wouldn't be able to make poison, and we _need_ to make poison, or else we can't-"

"Ok!" Scorpio cried out. "I'll eat."

Stinger sighed. "Come downstairs. I'll fix you something."

"Don't go all out for me," Scorpio said, standing up.

"I'll keep it simple. Just eat something."

Scorpio nodded. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't know where to discharge, so I used the toilet. Hope that's ok. Nobody told me."

Stinger paused. It hadn't been something he had really thought about. When a member of their species reached a certain age, their body would start to create poison, but if they didn't use it, it would get backed up into their bloodstream and that could cause a fatal infection. So they would simply discharge it, usually stinging some inanimate object.

"That's fine," Stinger said. "That's where I do it."

Scorpio nodded and followed him downstairs.

Baby Scorpio was still eating, and Kotaro was playing with the girls. Stinger began preparing Scorpio some breakfast.

Scorpio sat down at the table, and he was looking at Kotaro.

"Can I ask a question?" Scorpio asked after a few minutes.

"Of course you can," Stinger said, pouring juice for Scorpio.

"Is Kotaro my brother, too?"

Stinger looked up at him. "No. Just me."

"But he calls you Aniki," Scorpio said.

"I just look up to him like a brother," Kotaro said. "I've known him for years. He's taken great care of me."

"Like a big brother should?" Scorpio asked.

Stinger set Scorpio's breakfast down in front of him. "Right," he said softly.

"Thank you for the meal," Scorpio said as he started to eat.

Stinger sighed. Suddenly, the phone was ringing, and Stinger answered it quickly.

Kotaro was smiling at the babies, and Scorpio was eating, but they both stopped when they heard Stinger.

"What _happened_?!" Stinger had cried out. "Leoh... is she ok? Tell me she's ok.... I'll be right there." He slammed the phone down. "Guys, something's going on. I need to go back to the hospital. Kotaro, can you...?"

"Yeah, I'll stay with the kids," Kotaro said.

"I am going with you," Scorpio said, standing up.

"You need to finish eating," Stinger said.

"I've eaten enough," Scorpio said. He chugged his juice. "I'm going."

"Thanks," Stinger said, and the two of them ran out the door.

* * *

Stinger had gotten to the hospital quickly, and noticed that Echidna was also there. She had Ty with her.

"What's going on?!" Stinger cried out. "Where's my wife?"

"They will not tell me anything," Echidna said, holding her crying baby.

"I'm going to go find out," Stinger said, running to the nurses' station.

Scorpio looked over at Echidna. He knew she was trying to be calm, but she was panicking. "I can take him," he said quietly.

"I need to change his diaper," Echidna said.

"Do they have changing stations in the men's room?" Scorpio asked.

"You have experience with babies?" Echidna asked.

"I can change a diaper," Scorpio said.

"We use cloth diapers," Echidna said.

"I'll figure it out," Scorpio said, holding his arms out.

"All right," Echidna said. She handed Scorpio the diaper bag first, and then the baby. She pointed out the restrooms, and Scorpio walked away, whispering to the baby.

Stinger ran back over to Echidna after a few minutes. "Where's Scorpio?"

"He went to change Ty's diaper," Echidna said.

"How does he know how to do that?" Stinger asked.

"More importantly, did you find out what happened?"

"All I know is that something happened between Leoh and Kosey," Stinger said. "But I don't know what. Security is coming to talk to us."

"What has happened?" Echidna whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Stinger hugged her. "I just don't know."

"Echidna!"

Echidna and Stinger turned. Dr. Chara was running up to them.

"Kyon, what has happened?" Echidna asked. "Why are you here so early in the day? Is Kosey healthy?"

"Kosey got suspended," Dr. Chara replied.

"But he is the team's leader."

"This came from a higher up," Dr. Chara said.

"What _happened_?" Stinger cried out. "Leoh's involved!"

A security guard ran up to them. "Mr. Denebola, I will take you to your wife."

"Where's Kosey?" Dr. Chara asked.

"Locker room," the security officer said. "Are you...?"

"I'll take Mrs. Bastet," Dr. Chara said. "Then I am going to finish Leoh's exam."

"What is going on?" Echidna asked.

"Follow me, sir," the security officer said to Stinger, and he quickly followed him away.

Dr. Chara took Echidna's hand, and she noticed Scorpio walking back over with Ty.

Ty wasn't crying and Scorpio was grinning.

"Hikaru," she said. "Thank you. I can take him."

"No, it's ok," Scorpio said. "I've got him. We'll be just fine, won't we, buddy?" He looked over at her. "Do what you need to do."

"Thank you," Echidna said softly, and she let Dr. Chara lead her away. Scorpio sat down with the baby

* * *

The security guard had taken Stinger directly to Leoh's exam room. Nyil was in the room with her, sitting next to her and holding her hand. Leoh was crying.

"Leoh, what's wrong?" Stinger asked, trying to be calm. Nyil immediately stood up and let go of Leoh, and Stinger ran over to her. She held her hands out to be hugged, and Stinger embraced her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nyil said.

"Thank you for taking good care of her," Stinger said.

"Of course," Nyil said. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Leoh, why was Nyil taking care of you? What's going on?" Stinger asked.

Leoh pulled away from him. She was trying to catch her breath. He sat down next to her and took her hand, just as Nyil had been doing.

"It was an accident," Leoh whispered.

"What was?"

Leoh closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm not pregnant with Naga's baby."

"You're not pregnant?"

"I am. It's yours."

Stinger blinked. "You sure? How did that happen?"

"I thought it took. It didn't. I am so sorry."

"So we're having another baby?"

"Our hands weren't full enough," Leoh said. "I didn't mean to do this. Naga and I did everything right. We planned ahead. He wanted it to be done on a special day and I even took an ovulation test."

"A special day?"

"He didn't say what made the day special. I was just asked to tell him when I was ovulating."

"So this baby is ours."

"A little boy and he has a tail."

"Another boy?" Stinger said with a smile.

"Is that ok?"

Stinger hugged her again. "Everything is going to be all right." He paused. "But what happened with Kosey?"

* * *

Dr. Chara had quickly gotten Echidna to the locker room, and Kosey was sitting in front of his locker, crying.

"Kosey," Echidna whispered, running up to him.

Kosey stood up and took her in his arms. "Echidna, sweetheart."

"What has happened? Kyon says you are suspended."

"I did something really bad," Kosey said. He looked over at Dr. Chara. "Take good care of my girl, Kyon."

"I will," Dr. Chara said, leaving them alone in the locker room.

Kosey sat down again, and Echidna sat down with him. He held her tight.

"I screamed at her," Kosey said. "I lost my cool. I overreacted. Security had to pull me out of the exam room."

"Kosey, that is not like you."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I really fucked up."

"Reacted to what?"

"The baby has a tail."

Echidna paused a minute, processing her thoughts. "She is not carrying Naga's child."

"No. And I saw it, and I... I just started _screaming_. I even accused her of..."

"Of what?"

"Trying to scam Naga," Kosey whispered, looking away from her.

"Kosey, she would never do that," Echidna said.

"I know that," Kosey said. "I didn't think things through. Echidna, I _love_ Leoh. Like she was my own daughter. I don't know what came over me!"

"We will work this out," Echidna said gently.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Kosey said. "I hurt her feelings. I accused her of things I know she'd never do."

"It will be all right. We all just need to calm down. This was a complete accident. Leoh would never do this on purpose." She paused. "I am very worried about how Naga will react."

Kosey nodded. "I am so sorry."

"I am not the one you need to apologize to."

"I know." Kosey stood up. "I need to hurry up and leave."

"How long are you suspended for?"

"I'll be called next week."

"That will be enough time to make up with Leoh."

"Where's Ty?" Kosey suddenly asked.

"Stinger's brother is watching him."

"Stinger's brother?" Kosey asked, opening his locker and taking off his coat.

"He appears to be very gentle and very good with him," Echidna said, also standing up. She reached into his locker and grabbed his sweater.

"He must have taken care of kids before," Kosey said as he quickly changed his clothes.

Echidna helped him get his stuff together after he changed. He locked his locker, and he grabbed Echidna's hand, holding it tight, and they walked back to the waiting room.

Echidna smiled as she walked up to Scorpio. Ty was fast asleep in his arms.

"Has he given you any trouble?" Echidna whispered.

"Not one bit," Scorpio said. "He's a good baby. Very calm, very present."

"I believe he will be an observer," Echidna said.

"He will take after his mother," Kosey said. "I have to leave the building."

Echidna carefully took Ty from Scorpio, making sure to keep him sleeping. Scorpio handed Kosey the diaper bag.

"We will see you later," Echidna said. "Thank you for caring for him."

"My pleasure," Scorpio said, leaning back in his chair. He watched as Kosey led Echidna out of the hospital.

* * *

Echidna's head was pounding.

She had gotten herself so worked up earlier that her blood pressure had gone up a bit too far. She was dizzy as well, and Kosey was nearly freaking out.

Her blood pressure hadn't been a problem for a while, but every so often it reared his ugly head. Echidna had insisted that she was all right, but Kosey had insisted she go to bed.

"You need to lay down," Kosey said.

"I need to talk to Naga," Echidna said.

"Maybe Leoh should do that."

"If we call everyone over here, it will be neutral territory. We cannot keep anything a secret."

"I do not believe that is a good idea. Naga's going be very upset."

"Please invite everyone for dinner, and take out some more meat to defrost, please."

"Are you sure? You're not feeling well now. At least let _me_ cook."

Echidna sighed.

"Right now, you need to focus on yourself. You need to relax."

"Kosey-"

"Sweetheart, please. Go take a nap. Everything will be fine right now."

"I do not want to."

"I insist. Ty and I will find something to do before Alya gets home. All right?"

"You will call the children?"

"I'll do it right now."

Echidna knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she did as Kosey asked. Kosey quickly spoke to Stinger, but Naga hadn't answered his phone. It hadn't mattered, though, because it was only a few minutes later that Naga walked in with Takara. Kosey had been sitting on the floor playing with Ty.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Naga asked.

"Grandpa!" Takara cried out, running over to him. "Hi, baby Ty!"

"I was suspended," Kosey said.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kosey said softly. "Takara, you didn't have school today?"

"She has to go to the doctor," Naga said.

"Are you sick, Takara?" Kosey asked.

"Doctor's gonna poke me," Takara said with a pout.

"She has to get her blood drawn," Naga said.

"But I don't _want_ to," Takara said. "It hurts!"

"Takara," Kosey said. "It's really ok. All you have to do is think about something that makes you happy."

"What makes you happy, princess?" Naga asked.

Takara thought for a moment. "Baby Ty makes me happy!"

"Then think of baby Ty," Kosey said with a smile.

"Ok," Takara said.

"All right, we're on our way out," Naga said. "But where is Mother? She was supposed to go with us."

"She's not feeling well, I sent her to bed."

"Is she ok?"

"Don't panic, she's fine."

"Ok," Naga said, even though Kosey could tell he had really wanted her to go.

"Grandpa?" Takara whispered. "When I get home can I play with baby Ty?"

"Sure," Kosey said. "Oh. Your mother wants everyone to come for dinner tonight."

"Sounds great!" Naga said. "Takara, say bye."

Takara gave Kosey a hug, and kissed Ty on the forehead. "Bye, baby Ty!" she cried out.

Naga grinned. "Come on, Takara, let's go."

"Bye, Grandpa!" Takara cried out as Naga escorted her out of the house.

Kosey looked down at Ty. "Looks like we got some time together, just you and me. What should we do until Mother wakes up? You wanna watch a movie?"

Ty cooed, and Kosey grinned.

* * *

"We're home," Stinger said as he and Leoh walked in the door, with Scorpio right behind them.

"Welcome home," Kotaro said. He was sitting on the floor with all of the babies. "What's going on?"

Leoh looked towards the floor, but Stinger took her hand.

"It's going to come out," he whispered to her.

"What is?" Kotaro asked.

Leoh sighed. "The baby is Stinger's, not Naga's."

Kotaro looked confused. "How did that happen?"

"It didn't take," Leoh said. She sat down on the sofa. "It didn't take and I wasn't cautious. It was an accident. I _swear_."

"I don't think you did it on purpose," Kotaro said.

"Naga's going to be so upset," Leoh said, burying her face in her hands.

"It's going to be ok," Stinger said. "We just need to talk to him. He'll be fine."

"Can I ask a question?" Scorpio asked, sitting on the floor. "Unrelated to that?"

"Of course," Stinger said.

"Which baby is Kopiona, and which one is Carina?"

Stinger sat down on the floor as well. "Well, they're identical, but we make sure we dress Carina in purple and Kopi is dressed in pink. Leoh paints their toenails those colors, too."

Scorpio looked down at the baby closest to him. "So this is Carina?"

"Yes," Leoh said. "You can also tell a little by their personalities, but it doesn't always work. Carina is quieter when she's content, but she cries a lot when she's upset. She also will sit still when she's being read to. Kopi does a lot of cooing and giggling when she's content. She doesn't like to sit still. She's always on the go."

Scorpio looked down at Carina. "Can I pick her up?"

"Of course," Leoh said.

Scorpio picked up Carina and smiled at her. "Hi, Carina. You are very cute."

Carina looked up at him. She didn't make any noise, but she fell back into his arms.

"She likes you," Stinger said.

"Really?" Scorpio said, looking over at Stinger.

"She does that when she's comfortable."

Scorpio looked back at Carina. "I like you, too."

Leoh groaned a little, and stood up.

"You ok?" Stinger asked, standing up.

"I need to get to the bathroom," Leoh said.

Stinger raced to her side. "I'm going to take care of you, ok?" He turned to Scorpio and Kotaro. "Can you watch the kids for just a few more minutes?"

"Anything you need," Kotaro said.

Stinger nodded, and took Leoh to the bathroom.

Kotaro looked over at Scorpio, who was still happily holding Carina.

"You like kids?" Kotaro asked.

"I have experience with babies," Scorpio said. "I'll do whatever I can for them."

Kotaro smiled. "I love helping Aniki with his kids. Even his daughter is great."

"I haven't met her yet," Scorpio said. "She was already in bed last night when I got home and gone when I came downstairs."

"You'll like her. She's very smart. She's great with the kids, too. You know, she once saved her little brother's life."

"Really?"

"The house caught on fire and she got him out fast. They both only had some smoke inhalation. It burned completely to the ground."

"This house?"

"The house had to be rebuilt from the ground up. Hey, look at Carina."

Scorpio looked down, and Carina had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Is it nap time?" Scorpio asked.

Kotaro shrugged. "I'm not usually here. I travel with the Kyurangers."

"Kyurangers," Scorpio repeated. "Stinger's been a Kyuranger for a long time?"

"Yeah," Kotaro said. "He was even the Commander once."

"Like Commander Raptor?"

"She took over when he retired."

"Why did he retire?"

"To focus on his family. He loves them."

Scorpio nodded. "I heard he's a really good man."

"He is."

Scorpio took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"But... don't tell Stinger I asked?"

That gave Kotaro pause, but he nodded. "I promise not to say a word."

Scorpio sighed. "Did I.... Did I hurt him?"

"Hurt him?"

"When whatever happened that made me lose my memory?"

Kotaro frowned. "We don't know the details about how you lost your memory."

"Did I _hurt_ him?"

"No," Kotaro said. "You saved his life."

"What happened?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to talk about this."

"Kotaro, please," Scorpio said. "I've been running around with an empty head. I don't know a thing about my past. Please tell me _something_. I'm _begging_ you."

Kotaro looked towards the hallway, and then back at Scorpio. "He used the Antares Technique. On himself."

"I don't know what that is."

"It's when somebody injects their self with their own poison. It makes them stronger, but the sting is fatal."

"But he's not dead."

"You took the venom from his body."

"Then... wouldn't that have killed _me_?"

"Stinger said it should have."

"But I'm alive."

"I don't have any answers. Raptor and Tsurugi are investigating."

Scorpio got quiet for a moment before asking, "You and Stinger are really that close? Like brothers?"

"He practically raised me," Kotaro said. "I joined the Kyurangers when I was young. He helped me grow into the person I am today."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Kotaro and Scorpio looked up, almost startled when they heard

"Carina's asleep," Scorpio said quickly.

Stinger smiled as he walked over to him. "I'll take her to bed."

As Stinger carefully took Carina from Scorpio, Scorpio asked, "Is Leoh all right?"

"She has really bad morning sickness," Stinger said. "She's going to lay down for a little bit. She'll be all right."

Scorpio was startled when baby Scorpio tapped on his shoulder. He turned and looked at him.

"Play me?" baby Scorpio asked, holding out a toy.

"That's his favorite toy," Stinger said with a grin.

"Of course I'll play with you," Scorpio said. "What you got there? A car?"

"Car," the toddler replied.

Scorpio tried to forget about his amnesia long enough to focus on the kids. Even Kopi played for a little while, before Stinger announced it was her turn for a nap. Stinger had been watching Scorpio carefully, allowing his mind to wander, wondering about what to do about Naga.

* * *

Kosey was scared out of his mind.

He had done what Echidna asked, and invited everyone to dinner. He wasn't sure that Leoh was going to accept, but she did, and he knew he'd be able to apologize to her properly. While Echidna slept, he had cleaned the house and made dessert.

Echidna had woken up feeling a bit better. Kosey knew she had only gotten upset. She was smiling and looked rested. She had insisted on cooking dinner, but Kosey had told her she needed to relax. She settled for cuddling with Ty, and Kosey stayed busy in the kitchen. It was quiet until Alya and Lusca returned home from school, Shani right behind them.

"Mother!" Alya cried out. "We're home!"

"Welcome home," Echidna said.

Alya dropped her backpack in front of the door and ran over to see Ty. Shani nearly tripped over it, having to catch herself by grabbing onto the door frame.

"Alya Ray Bastet!" Echidna cried out. "Go pick up your backpack and put it away correctly. And apologize to your sister."

Shani knew that Alya had just gotten excited because Ty was usually asleep when she got home, but she kept a straight face when Alya apologized to her and quickly picked up her backpack. Alya took off to her bedroom to change out of her school uniform.

"What's Dad doing home?" Shani asked. "Or is there something wrong with his car?"

"He is home," Echidna said. "He is preparing dinner."

"He's ok?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Should I be worried?"

"I do not think so." Echidna looked over at Lusca, who had been quiet since getting home. "Are you all right?"

Lusca nodded. "Can I hold Ty?"

"Of course."

Lusca sat down next to Echidna, and Echidna handed her the baby.

"Hi, baby brother," Lusca said. "I love you so much."

Ty didn't make any noise, but his silver snake eyes were glistening, almost to the point that they didn't seem real.

Alya came back into the living room and walked over to Shani. "Big sister, I'm sorry I left my backpack in the doorway."

"It's ok," Shani said. "I'm not hurt."

Alya smiled. "Mother, it's Lusca's turn with Ty?"

"She will be going home when Ladon picks her up," Echidna said. "You know that. Do not interfere with her time with him. He is also her little brother."

"Ok, Mother," Alya said. She sat down on the floor and just watched Lusca and Ty.

"His eyes are beautiful," Shani said. "Are all the members of your species born with such shiny eyes?"

"No," Echidna said. "This is the first time I have seen anything like this. Alya had beautiful eyes, but they did not shine like these do."

Lusca was staring at Ty, a little hard. Echidna noticed.

"Lusca, is everything all right?" Echidna asked. "You are being very quiet."

"Mother, did Stinger's brother really come home?" Lusca asked, quickly and quietly.

"Yes, he did," Echidna said. "Who told you that?"

"Tiaret told us."

Echidna looked at Shani, who nodded. "He is alive," Echidna said. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Lusca said. "I thought... I thought...."

"You thought what?"

"That Scorpio was reincarnated into Ty," Lusca said quickly.

Echidna paused. It was an interesting question, but nothing that Echidna could even begin to think about. "I do not know."

"Knock, knock."

Echidna looked up and smiled when she saw Naga, Balance, Takara, and Koura. "Hello, sweet babies!" she called out.

"Grandma Ekiina!" Takara said, running over to her.

"Gamma!" Koura called out. Naga had been holding her, but she kicked her legs until he put her down, and she raced over to Echidna as well.

"I missed you both," Echidna said with a smile. "I love you both very much."

"Gamma!" Koura cried out, holding her arms out.

Echidna tried to bend over to pick her up, but she had groaned slightly. Balance ran over and picked Koura up.

"Thank you," Echidna said. "I healed a bit faster when Alya was born. I suppose I am just getting older."

"Does that mean you're done?" Naga teased.

"Naga!" Balance said, placing Koura down on the sofa. Echidna pulled Koura close to her, and Koura was giggling.

"Women in our species can give birth well into their sixties," Naga said. "Mother is only in her forties."

"Do not give Kosey any ideas," Echidna said, but she was smiling.

"Grandma Ekiina, guess what," Takara said.

"What is it?"

"The doctor had to poke me and I was bleeding," Takara said.

"Oh, that is right," Echidna said. "You had your blood drawn today. I am sorry that I did not go with you."

"It's ok!" Takara cried out. She held out her arm. "I got a band aid and it's hot pink! Hot pink is my favorite color!"

Naga was grinning. "She did very well."

"Grandpa Kosey said I should think about something that made me happy so I thought about baby Ty!" Takara said.

"He makes us all happy," Echidna said.

"Ty!" Koura cried out. She reached over and put her hand on his stomach. "Baby Ty."

"So you're still feeling sore?" Shani asked.

"A little," Echidna said. "My back is still very stiff. If it does not improve, I will have Kyon examine me. But I believe I just need a little more time."

"Grandma Ekiina?" Takara asked softly.

"What is it?" Echidna asked her.

"It hurt when baby Ty was in your tummy?" Takara asked.

"Well, my back did hurt a lot," Echidna said. "But it is all right. We have Ty now and that is all that is important."

"Did Grandpa hurt, too?"

"No. Grandpa Kosey is Ty's daddy. Daddies do not have babies in their tummies. Not in this family, anyway."

"I heard Spada's family does, but I'm not about to ask him," Balance said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Shani asked, but Balance was too busy chuckling to respond.

Takara tilted her head, and looked at Echidna. She was focusing on her stomach, and after a moment, she looked at Ty.

"What's the matter, Takara?" Naga asked.

Takara looked back at Echidna's stomach, back at Ty, and then back at Echidna. After a moment, she walked over to Balance and held her arms out.

Balance had been sitting on one of the recliners, and he picked her up and sat her down on his lap. "What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked.

"Poppy, did it hurt when I was in your tummy?" Takara asked.

"Baby girl," Balance said. "You weren't in my tummy."

"But daddies don't have babies in their tummy," Takara said.

"Takara," Naga said. He walked over and sat down in front of her and Balance. "Poppy can't have babies in his tummy, either. He's a boy like me."

"Then whose tummy was I in?" Takara asked.

"You were in Auntie Leoh's tummy," Naga said.

"Why?"

"Because Daddy and I couldn't have a baby of our own," Balance said. "Auntie Leoh wanted to help us. So you were in her tummy, and then when you were born, you came to live with me and Daddy."

"Auntie Leoh didn't want me?" Takara asked.

"Auntie Leoh _loves_ you," Naga said. "But Poppy and I are your parents. She helped us. Just like she has a new baby in her tummy that is going to be your little brother or sister."

"Naga," Echidna said. "That is too much information right now."

Echidna had just wanted Naga to talk about something _other_ than the baby, but wasn't going to come right out and say it. She hoped he wouldn't say anything else about it, and luckily, he didn't.

"We love you, Takara," Balance said.

"Did Koura come out of Auntie Leoh's tummy, too?" Takara asked.

"No," Balance said. "See, Koura is like me. Our bodies are mechanic. So in order for her to be born, she had to be in a mechanical woman's tummy. You're organic like Daddy and Auntie Leoh."

"Koura's... _mekkanick_ ," Takara tried to say.

Balance chuckled. "Something like that."

Takara jumped off of Balance's lap and walked over to Koura. "Baby sister, you're _mekkanick_ and I'm...." She looked at Naga. "What am I, Daddy?"

"Organic," Naga said with a smile.

" _Ognick_ ," Takara said. She smiled at herself. "But she can still be my baby sister, right?"

Naga stood up and walked over to Shani. "Look at me and Auntie Shani. I am a snake. Auntie Shani is a lynx. We are still brother and sister no matter what."

"A snake and a kitty can be brother and sister?" Takara asked.

Naga chuckled. "Of course. Just like you and Koura can be sisters."

"That's good 'cause I love my baby sister," Takara said.

"Love!" Koura cried out.

The doorbell rang, and Echidna looked over.

"I'll get that!" Kosey said from the kitchen. He hurried out to front door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Stinger and Leoh were standing there, and Scorpio was behind them. They were each holding a baby, and Tiaret was standing off to the side.

"Come in, come in," Kosey said, not taking his eyes off of Leoh.

Stinger was trying to smile, and Leoh was trying to look away from Kosey. Tiaret immediately ran over to Lusca.

"The baby's so cute!" Tiaret cried out. "I couldn't wait to see him!"

Scorpio walked over and looked at the baby. He was holding baby Scorpio.

"Baby," the toddler said.

"Yeah, that's the baby," Scorpio said.

"Down," baby Scorpio said, and his uncle put him down on the floor.

"Hey, Echidna," Stinger said. "I got a call from Calder. They want us to come in on Monday to start training."

"Is the money going through?" Leoh asked.

"Don't worry about that," Stinger said, giving her a kiss. "Please don't worry about money."

Leoh tried to smile, and she nodded.

"Shani, can you watch the kitchen for a few minutes?" Kosey asked.

"Yeah, sure," Shani said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Naga said, following her.

Kosey looked over at Leoh.

"Leoh, would it be all right if we talked privately, please?"

Stinger looked over at her. "You don't have to."

"It's ok," Leoh said.

Kosey escorted Leoh to the backyard, everyone looking on curiously.

"Where's Grandpa going?" Takara asked.

"He just needs to take care of something," Echidna said. "He will be right back."

"What's going on?" Balance asked.

Echidna didn't answer.

Kosey had pulled out a chair for Leoh, and they both sat down at the patio table.

"Leoh," Kosey said. "I am... _so_ sorry for what I did to you today. I lost my cool over something I didn't understand."

"It's ok," Leoh said.

"It's not ok," Kosey said. "I accused you of doing things I know you are not capable of doing. I screamed at you to the point that I had to be escorted out. I'm suspended, too. I overreacted and from the bottom of my heart, I apologize."

Leoh sighed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one who messed up."

Leoh shook her head. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "The thing is... I already knew."

"What?"

"Well, I had this weird feeling," Leoh said. "I waited the two weeks they asked me to. But I had noticed there was something off about my symptoms. They didn't start as early as they did before."

"You're two weeks off schedule," Kosey said.

"Yes," Leoh said. "When I went in for the first ultrasound, everything seemed fine. Couldn't see the tail yet. But my doctor confirmed that I wasn't as far enough as I should have been, and then I knew."

"Is that why you didn't want to see me?"

"Yes," Leoh said. "I still don't know what to do. Naga's going to be upset."

"He is," Kosey said. "But I want you to know something."

"What is it?"

"Leoh, you're like a daughter to me," Kosey said, smiling. "I love you. I love your kids, and I already love the baby you're going to have. The truth is, there's been something else on my mind, and I took it out on you. I am _so_ sorry. I can understand if you can't forgive me."

"Naga might react the same way," Leoh said. "I'm sorry for all of this. I love you, too."

Kosey leaned over and gave Leoh a hug.

"I don't know what to do, or say," Leoh said.

"Just tell him the truth."

"I'm scared."

"I know, but he needs to know."

Leoh nodded.

"What this comes down to is that you _didn't_ do it on purpose," Kosey said. "You waited to make love to your husband, just like you were supposed to. You ovulate differently than Naga's species does, and _none_ of this was intentional." He sighed. "Do you want to wait until after dinner?"

Leoh thought for a moment, but she shook her head. "I want to get it over with."

"You want me to call Naga and Balance out here?"

"Just Naga."

"Just Naga?"

"Please?" Leoh asked. "Balance won't be angry with me. We're best friends. Don't let Stinger back here, either."

"All right," Kosey said. He stood up.

"Kosey?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't be angry with me. I'm going to fix this."

"I'm not angry," Kosey said. "I'm going to help you."

"Thank you."

Kosey smiled as he headed back into the house. Everyone was crowded around the living room talking, but they had looked up when he walked in.

"Naga? Leoh wants to talk to you," Kosey said.

"Me?" Naga asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Kosey said.

Naga headed out to the backyard quickly. Stinger stood up as well and started to stomp to the back door, but Kosey had to stop him.

"She said only Naga," Kosey said.

"I should be there," Stinger said.

"She said _only_ Naga," Kosey said.

Naga peeked his head back. "Dad, Leoh wants you to come back."

Stinger _growled_ at Kosey, but Kosey turned around, wordlessly, and followed Naga back out.

"What's going _on_?" Balance cried out, but nobody responded.

Naga had walked over to Leoh and had sat down where Kosey was before. Kosey stood behind Leoh, his hands on her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Naga asked.

Leoh hesitated, but Kosey whispered encouragement to her.

"Leoh?"

"Go ahead," Kosey whispered.

"Ok," Leoh said. She looked away from Naga. "Um.... Naga...."

"Tell me," Naga said, his face now showing concern.

Leoh took a deep breath. Kosey thought she was going to talk, but instead, she reached into her pocket, and handed something to Naga.

"A check?" Naga asked, looking at it carefully, but he didn't take it.

"To pay you back," Leoh said.

"Pay me back? Why would you have to do that?" Naga blinked. "You lost the baby?!"

"No," Leoh said. "I'm sorry, Naga, it's... it's just...."

Naga looked at her, and then at Kosey, who nodded.

"The baby's not mine," Naga whispered.

"I am so sorry," Leoh whispered back. "The baby is a scorpion."

Naga stared at Leoh, tears falling down his face. "I already named him."

"I'm sorry!" Leoh said, bowing in her chair. "I waited the two weeks like they said, then my pregnancy test was positive, and I just assumed-"

"Shut up," Naga said. "Just stop _talking_!"

"Naga, calm down," Kosey said.

"Calm _down_?!" Naga cried out. "She just took my baby away from me!"

"Naga, I'm _sorry_!" Leoh cried out. She started to cry as well.

Naga jumped up so fast that the chair tipped over. He _raced_ to the door.

"No, Naga, wait!" Kosey cried out, and he and Leoh followed him.

Stinger had stood up, and Naga ran right up to him.

"Naga, I-" Stinger started to say, but Naga interrupted him... by punching him in the face.

" _Naga_!" Echidna cried out.

Stinger began shaking, but didn't do anything to fight back.

"You took my _baby_ away from me!" Naga screamed.

"Naga!" Balance cried out. He was holding Takara, who had started to cry. Koura, Ty, and Carina had also started to cry. "What _happened_?!"

Naga turned around, and Balance got a good look at him. His eyes were white, and his skin was flushed.

"Daddy's scaring me," Takara said in between tears.

Naga looked at her for a second, and then walked over, trying carefully to pick up an upset Koura.

"We're going home," Naga said. " _Now_."

"Naga, do not do this," Echidna said. Lusca had given her Ty back and she was currently trying to calm him down. "You are overreacting and Stinger did not deserve that."

"He deserves more," Naga said. "Balance, come on."

Balance looked back. He was shaking and confused, but he followed him out the door.

"Stinger, are you all right?" Echidna asked.

Kosey immediately ran over to him. "He got you in the eye. I'll get you an ice pack."

Kosey got up and ran to the kitchen. Leoh walked over and helped him up.

"This is all my fault," Leoh said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even... think...."

"The baby's not Naga's?" Shani asked, following Kosey out of the kitchen.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Leoh said.

"You didn't do it on purpose," Stinger said as Kosey helped him with the ice pack. Stinger took it from him though, and Kosey tried to smile at him.

Naga had run into their house, but was trying to be calm, as he was still holding Koura.

"Put her down on the sofa," Balance ordered.

Naga did, and Balance sat down next to her, and he had one arm around Koura and one around Takara.

"Everything is going to be ok," Balance said. "We just have to wait, that's all."

"Stinger stole my baby."

"Stinger wouldn't do that. This had to have been an accident."

"Daddy, why are you mad?" Takara asked. "And you have cries."

Naga walked over to the sofa, and sat down in front on Balance. He had one hand on Takara, and one on Koura.

"We were supposed to have a new baby," Naga said in between tears. "But the baby isn't coming."

" _I'm_ your baby, Daddy," Takara said.

"You sure are," Naga said. "You and Koura are my babies."

"Don't have cries, Daddy," Takara said, holding out her arms.

Naga took her in his arms, and he sat down next to Balance. Balance put Koura on his lap.

"Babe, it's going to be all right," Balance said.

"I really wanted this baby. I already knew his name."

Naga hadn't run that by Balance, but Balance knew not to mention that. "You said that your fertility test came out with even chances. It probably didn't take, and Leoh..." He had been about to put it in a more vulgar way, but knew that Takara and Koura were starting to repeat things. "...Leoh was with Stinger. They're married."

"I hate Stinger," Naga said.

"No, no, why would you say that?"

"He can have as many children as he wants," Naga said. "And he takes _mine_."

Balance groaned. "Girls, Daddy doesn't hate Uncle Stinger." He paused, and looked directly into Naga's silver eyes, which were currently very bloodshot. "Daddy is only jealous of Uncle Stinger."

"Jealous?" Takara asked. "What does it mean?"

"It means he wants what Uncle Stinger has," Balance said. "But he shouldn't be. Naga, look. You have two beautiful daughters. This was our plan."

"I thought we were going to have a son," Naga said.

"We can still do that," Balance said. "We just don't have to do it right _now_."

"Daddy," Koura said. She pointed, one finger to her cheek and one finger to Naga's cheek. "Daddy cry."

"Daddy's ok," Balance said. "Takara, why don't you and Koura go play for a little while, so Daddy and I can talk?"

"Ok, Poppy," Takara said. She jumped off of Naga's lap and Balance set Koura down. "Come on, baby sister. We can play with dolls!"

"Play sissy," Koura said.

"Go ahead," Balance said. "Have fun, ok?"

Takara took Koura by the hand, and they slowly walked down the hallway to Takara's room.

"Naga," Balance said. "It's really going to be ok."

"Stinger stole my child."

"He _didn't_."

Naga stood up. "Why are you taking _his_ side?"

Balance also stood up. "Naga, you _knew_ there was a chance this wasn't going to work."

Naga started to sob, and Balance took him by the hands.

"Naga, talk to me," Balance said.

Naga shook his head. He tried to pull away from Balance, but Balance's grip was too firm.

"Naga, we can adopt a son," Balance said. "That was our plan."

"For three months, that was _my_ baby," Naga said. "And he's just... gone. And everyone is just expecting me to be all right with it."

"Naga, it is what it is," Balance said.

"Leoh even tried to give me my money back," Naga said.

"Well, that's good," Balance said. "It means she didn't do it on purpose."

"Why do you think that I just need to be all right with this?!" Naga cried out. "That was _my_ son."

"But the reality is, it isn't," Balance said. "Leoh told you early on."

"She should have told me right away."

"Maybe she didn't know. Maybe it came up during a blood test or something. Maybe she just saw an ultrasound and the baby has a tail."

"Stop _defending_ her!" Naga shouted, finally able to pull his hands away from Balance.

"I'm _not_!" Balance screamed. "I'm telling you how it is! This baby isn't ours! Take the money back and use it to try again!"

"No," Naga said. "I'm not trusting Leoh ever again. I don't want anything to do with her. Or especially Stinger."

"Stinger didn't know _anything_ ," Balance said.

"Even _Kosey_ was supporting her," Naga cried out. "He was standing out there, just making sure that she was _all right_!"

"This is a weird situation!" Balance screamed. "She tried to fix it and _you're_ overreacting! This wasn't our last chance! And Koura is only a year old! We have _time_!"

"No, we don't," Naga said.

"What are you saying, Naga?"

Naga looked away from him. "I want my child."

"We can _adopt_!"

"I want my _own_ _son_!"

Balance shook his head. "Naga, you're not thinking clearly. This _just_ happened. We need time. We can figure something else out!"

Naga turned back around to face him. Naga's eyes were white, and the tears were coming down even harder.

"Balance, our baby practically _died_!" Naga cried out.

"Nobody _died_!" Balance screamed. "You need to stop. I can't do this with you!"

"What?!"

"I can't talk to you like this," Balance said, trying to calm down. "You're not thinking clearly. You're not listening to what anyone is telling you. And don't you _dare_ flash your eyes at me like that!"

"Balance-"

" _Stop_! Just fucking _stop_!" Balance screamed. "I _can't_ do this anymore! I just _can't_!"

"Balance!" Naga sobbed.

Balance took a second to collect himself. "Naga, I can't talk to you when you're like this. I know this is a new emotion for you, but you're _not_ listening. You've scared your daughters, you scared your week old baby brother, and now you're upset because no one is as upset as you are. Yeah, Naga, it sucks. I wanted our baby, too. But there is no baby. And we have two little girls who need our attention right now. We need to focus on what we have."

"You don't understand."

"Don't you dare tell me that!" Balance cried out. He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naga called after him.

"To be a father to our children." Balance stopped, and he turned around. "I don't want you in my bed tonight." He turned around, and Naga watched him disappear into Takara's room and shut the door.

Naga started to sob again, and he fell to his knees, his head down and his arms around his stomach.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance wakes up and can't find Naga, and struggles to parent his toddlers alone; Stinger tries to calm down a worried Leoh; Raptor opens the mirror, and the first thing Typhon hears is an earful from Stinger.

Naga hadn't been able to sleep.

Balance had taken both of the baby monitors into their bedroom, and closed the door. Naga had considered sneaking into Takara's room to sleep, but he knew he would wake her up, and Balance would have probably heard him.

Naga instead went upstairs to the room that Balance had when they first moved into the house. Terazi and Shou had that room for a while, but once they moved out, Naga and Balance had just set it up as a guest room.

He had thrown himself down on the bed and just sobbed. He didn't understand.

Stinger had taken his _child_ away from him. Stinger was already a father of four. A little boy who looked just like him, two little girls who looked like their mother but had his bright orange tail, and a soon to be teenage adopted daughter that he loved regardless of the adoption papers.

Stinger didn't _need_ another child. His hands were full. _Naga_ wanted a house full of kids, and he couldn't have one.

Naga sobbed for a little while, then he tried his hardest to sleep. After awhile, he realized he wasn't going to be able to.

Naga got up, and slowly made his way down the stairs. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

As he sipped his water, he looked around the kitchen. He smiled as he thought about his daughters. He _loved_ having meals with them, even though meals weren't always easy. Then he'd get the girls cleaned up. Lately, Balance had been helping Takara with her reading, and he took care of Koura, getting her polished and, usually, taking her to her to either Echidna or Terazi's houses to play. Takara would go over later, and it was actually kind of nice for their grandmothers, having separate times with them.

Naga had grown closer to Koura, way more than he thought he would be able to. He _loved_ that time with her. He got time with Takara, too, and he was happy.

He had planned to do something _amazing_ for Balance. It was supposed to be this great surprise. Planned the conception and his sexual encounter with Balance. Leoh let him know, he took advantage. This was _special_. No one should have been able to take it away from him.

Not only had Stinger taken it away, but no one cared. Didn't anyone else _want_ this baby as much as he did? Why could _Stinger_ have as many kids as he wanted? Why wasn't _anyone_ backing him up?

There were too many questions. He had too many thoughts and his mind was cloudy. He couldn't take this anymore. He finally just grabbed his jacket and his wallet, not knowing where he'd be going, just hoping that _maybe_... he could walk some of this off.

* * *

Balance had woken up early.

He had gotten up a few times during the night. He was having a hard time sleeping without Naga for sure... he was definitely used to his husband's body heat. He hadn't _wanted_ to throw Naga out of the bedroom, but Naga was out of control. And he _wasn't_ going to let this affect the kids.

When Balance had gone to Takara's bedroom, Takara had been trying to cheer up Koura. Most of Takara's dolls were scattered all over the room.

"Baby sister, play dolls with me," Takara had said.

"Want Daddy," Koura said.

"It's ok, baby sister," Takara said. "Poppy's here."

"My _daddy_ ," Koura said.

Balance had picked Koura up and held her tight. "Daddy just needs some space, ok?"

"Daddy," Koura had whimpered. "Love Daddy."

Balance was grateful for Takara, trying to distract Koura with the dolls, even though he knew she didn't understand what was going on. Takara was only three, but she was _smart_. She had learned to talk early, and could read a few words. He loved Naga, but Takara's birth had been the _best_ moment of his life... until it tied with the first time he held Koura in his arms.

He _couldn't_ hurt the girls. Even if it meant keeping his distance from Naga until he was able to calm down.

Balance had definitely wanted more kids... after Takara was born, they had decided on three kids. Having a child biologically had been difficult for them, and finding a surrogate on his home planet was hard, especially one as specific as they wanted. She had to be a similar color and shape as Balance. Well, not _had_ , just a preference. A mechanical lifeform's reproductive system was perfect, but doing it artificially was nearly impossible. It hadn't taken the first time. Balance and their surrogate, Aurelia, had eventually insisted on conceiving naturally.

It had, of course, upset Naga, who definitely hadn't had to sleep with Leoh to conceive Takara. But Naga eventually came around, and they had been blessed with a beautiful mechanical daughter.

Knowing everything they had gone through... Balance's emotions were delicate. He _never_ wanted to do _anything_ to hurt those girls. They were special and nobody could ever take their place, no matter how many children Balance would have in his life.

Because of this... he knew he needed to give Naga space. Naga was upset, yes, and for a damn good reason. But there wasn't _anything_ to be done. Naga had said Leoh tried to pay him back, which indicated to him that this was truly an accident. Yeah, Leoh had messed up, but she was trying to fix it. And it _wasn't_ like they weren't going to get another chance. Koura had only just turned a year old.

He had gotten up and checked on the girls. Takara usually got up early, but it was early enough that she was still asleep. She had, somehow, made her way to the foot of her bed, her feet resting on her pillow. Balance smiled internally. He went to Koura's room, and she was out like a light. It didn't surprise him. She was so attached to Naga, and she had spent the evening crying out for him.

Balance had looked around the house for Naga, but hadn't found him. He checked all of the bedrooms, and while it looked like he had slept upstairs, he wasn't there, or in the bathroom. Figuring he had just gotten up and gone next door, Balance headed down to the kitchen.

He started a pot of coffee and started preparing fruit for Takara and Koura. Normally, Naga would make breakfast, but not knowing where Naga was or if he would come back, Balance got busy. He started to slice up some fruit and got out the juicer. Koura had been on an apple juice kick lately, and Takara would always eat apple slices. But lately, Koura had gotten upset at the breakfast table and tried to eat the fruit. Balance had tried to explain to her that she couldn't eat food, and it would upset her.

This morning was definitely no different. Takara was able to get out of bed on her own and knew how to get Koura out of her bed. Both girls were fussy as Balance got them settled down at the dining table with their breakfast. Apple juice for Koura, oatmeal and apple slices for Takara. Takara was upset without Naga there, but she was eating, but Koura was _very_ upset.

"I eat!" Koura had screamed.

"Baby girl, you _can't_ eat," Balance said. "We're not built that way."

" _Gimme_!" Koura screamed.

"Koura, no!" Balance cried out.

"I _eeeaaat_!" Koura absolutely belted out, and she was kicking her feet in the high chair, to the point that her high chair had just about fallen over.

Balance had gotten up quickly and pulled Koura out of the chair. Then he looked over and realized that Takara was crying.

"What's _wrong_?" Balance asked. "Takara, why are you crying?"

"I can't share my apple with baby sister," Takara said through her tears.

"Oh," Balance groaned. "Girls, it's ok. It really is."

"My Daddy?" Koura asked.

"I don't know where Daddy went," Balance said. "He left early."

"My _Daddy_!" Koura screamed, kicking her feet again, right into Balance's legs.

"Koura, _stop_ ," Balance said. " _Please_!"

Koura started crying, and Balance held her tight. "I'm sorry, Koura. I'm so sorry."

"Poppy, Daddy is up yet?" Takara asked, as she was able to stop crying.

"He already left this morning," Balance said.

"Daddy was sad yesterday."

"I know he was." Balance fumbled with Koura a bit, and she was trying to kick him again. "Koura, baby, it's ok. Can you drink your apple juice?"

" _Eeaaat_!"

"She can have my apple," Takara said. She held out her apple slice.

Koura reached out for the apple slice, and Balance, knowing she would scream if she didn't get it, grabbed the apple slice from Takara and handed it to her. Koura held it in her hand for a moment, and managed to stop crying. She leaned her head against Balance and held onto the apple slice. After a moment, she put it to her mouth plate, and realized, not for the first time, she couldn't eat it. She burst into hysterical sobs, and threw the apple slice on the floor, and _that_ set off Takara again.

Balance, not entirely knowing how to fix this, sat down at the table. He grabbed Koura's apple juice and handed her the cup. Koura held the cup in her hand, but didn't try to drink it. She just kept crying.

"Baby girl," Balance whimpered. "You have to drink. Please drink."

"Daddy!" Koura cried out.

"Daddy isn't here," Balance said gently. "Can't you just let Poppy give you attention?"

Both of the girls kept crying, a little bit louder. Balance was at a complete loss.

"Naga...."

* * *

Stinger stood behind Leoh, holding back her hair and trying to keep her calm.

She hadn't slept well that night, and her morning sickness was worse than it should have been. She knew it was her emotions that was making it worse, but she just wanted it to stop.

"You can go back to bed," Leoh whispered.

"Not going to do that," Stinger said. "You're not feeling well, and I'm going to take care of you."

Leoh leaned back against him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Are we really ready for this?"

Stinger got quiet for a second. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can handle this," Leoh whispered.

"The morning sickness? I mean, I know it's bad, but-"

"Having another baby. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Stinger got quiet again, slowly contemplating what Leoh was suggesting.

"Leoh," Stinger whispered. "What... what are you _saying_?"

"You're going to work in the bookstore," Leoh whispered. "I'm going to be home with _four_ babies. I just... I don't know...."

Leoh was crying, and Stinger held her as tight as he could.

"Obviously, this is _your_ decision," Stinger whispered. "But is this what you _really_ want? You've dedicated so much of your life to bringing babies in this world. I know you're not a machine, but... this is _our_ child."

"Our son," Leoh whispered.

"Our son," Stinger repeated. "Listen, I'll support you, whatever you want to do, but... I don't want you to do it. We can figure something out."

"You're going to be gone."

"We could hire a nanny."

"A nanny?"

"Or something. Somebody that can help with the kids."

"Like a mother's helper?"

"Something like that."

"Can we afford that?"

"We can look into it. I mean, yeah, we'll have our hands full. But this is _our_ baby. Please don't take him away from us."

Leoh sighed. "I'm sorry. I love him. I just...."

"You're overwhelmed, I know."

"I really hurt Naga."

Stinger sighed. "I know."

"And he took it out on _you_."

"I can handle it. Better than him taking it out on _you_."

"I really fucked up," Leoh said. She started to cry.

"No, it's ok," Stinger said. "Don't cry. You'll throw up again."

"I don't know how I'm going to fix this."

"Don't worry about it right now, ok?" Stinger said. "Just focus on taking care of our son. All right?"

"Our son," Leoh whispered.

"Damn right. We're going to be a family of seven."

Leoh chuckled through her tears. "That's a lot of family. I'm pretty tired of being pregnant."

"I wanted six kids," Stinger said with a laugh.

"Give me some time," Leoh said smiling.

Stinger helped Leoh off of the floor, and he began to clean up the bathroom as she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"I want to see Naga," Leoh said quietly. "I need to apologize again."

"He needs time. Plus, you should really go back to bed."

"The kids are going to be up soon."

"I'm sure someone will help me. My brother is still here and Tiaret is home. Besides, I need to go to Echidna's later. Raptor is going to open the mirror."

"Only you?"

"You can go with me. I'm sure Ryoko-san would love to see how big the girls have gotten."

"What about your brother?"

Stinger paused. "I can't leave him behind."

Leoh nodded.

"Just go back to sleep now, ok?" Stinger said. "I'll take care of the babies and make breakfast."

"You sure?"

" _Yes_."

Leoh managed a smile, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Balance was angry.

It was almost time to meet up with Raptor, who planned on _finally_ opening the mirror again. Everyone had decided to meet at Echidna's house to do it. And Naga _wasn't_ home yet.

Balance was trying to get Koura polished, something that Naga normally took care of. Takara was running around the house.

"Takara, come back here!" Balance said, trying to make sure Koura didn't fall off of the bathroom counter. "You need to get dressed!"

Takara ran into the bathroom. "I'm dressed, Poppy!"

Balance looked over. "Takara, you _aren't_ wearing what I set out for you. You can't wear that dress. It's dirty. You wore it two days ago and you played outside in it."

"I like my dress!" Takara nearly shouted.

Balance looked her over. "Takara Terazi, I put out a _clean_ sundress for you. Go put it on."

"No, Poppy."

" _Takara_ , do as I say!"

Takara pouted and crossed her arms. She quickly turned around and ran off.

Balance mentally sighed. "Koura, we're almost done, ok? You're going to look good for everyone."

"Shiny?" Koura asked.

"Yes, you're going to be _very_ shiny, just like Poppy!"

"Snakey?"

Balance looked around the bathroom, though he wasn't sure why he did. Koura was asking about a plush snake that Stinger had made for her not too long along. It was silver, of course.

"Is it in your room?"

"Snakey, Poppy."

"Ok, we'll look for it, as soon as we get your sister dressed properly."

"Daddy?"

"Daddy's not home yet." Balance tried to stay calm, even though he was getting a little stressed at that point. He needed to hurry up and get Koura cleaned up, because he could only imagine what Takara was doing at that point. He picked up her towel, and started wiping down the excess polish. "Look, you're all shiny."

"Snakey!"

"Ok," Balance said. "We'll look for your snakey and then track down Takara."

Koura held her arms out, and Balance put the towel down and picked her up. He grabbed the towel and threw it in the laundry basket. He kissed her gently with his finger.

"My Poppy," Koura said with a giggle.

"I love you, Koura," Balance said as they left the bathroom and headed towards Takara's room.

"Love Poppy," Koura said, and that got a chuckle out of Balance.

"Hey- _hey_ ," Balance said as he walked into Takara's room. She was standing in the middle of the room, holding a doll. "You're not getting dressed."

"I can play, Poppy."

"Don't you want to go see Grandma Echidna and Grandma Terazi?"

Takara's eyes widened and she dropped the toy. "I want to go!"

Balance walked over to the bed and put Koura down on it. She immediately leaned up against him. It made it a little difficult for him to help Takara into her clean sundress, but he knew not to push her away.

"Daddy?" Koura asked quietly.

"Daddy's not here," Takara said sadly. "Poppy, when is Daddy coming home?"

"I don't know," Balance said. "Soon, hopefully."

"We get to spend time with you, Poppy," Takara said.

"I'm happy about that," Balance said. "I love you girls. I know we had a rough night, but we're a family, and we're going to get through this. Together."

"I love you, Poppy," Takara said.

"My Daddy," Koura said, now holding onto Balance.

"Baby sister loves you, too," Takara said. "She's just sad."

"I know," Balance said. "He'll be home soon. He loves you both very much. All right? Takara, bring me your sandals."

Neither one said anything. Takara grabbed her sandals from her closet and ran them over to Balance. She sat down on the bed and stuck her legs out, and Balance quickly got them on her feet.

"Can we go now?" Takara asked.

Balance looked up at the clock in the bedroom. "We just need to get Koura's snake plush, and I'm going to write Daddy a note. So when he gets home he can just meet us at Grandma Echidna's house."

"Grandma Ekiina!" Takara cried out.

"Yep," he said. "Get your sweater, just in case, ok?"

"Ok, Poppy!" Takara cried out, getting off of the bed. She suddenly stopped, freezing into place.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Balance asked, getting off of the bed.

Takara squirmed for a moment. "I feel weird."

"Weird how? Did you injure yourself getting off of the bed?"

"What?" Takara asked.

"Never mind. Can you move?"

Takara stood there for another second. "Yeah, I can move! I want to go to Grandma's house!"

Balance noted that Takara wasn't exactly herself at that moment, but she started moving again and grabbed her sweater. She didn't say anything else as he put the sweater on her.

She held his hand tight as they made their way to Echidna's house.

* * *

"Sir? Sir?"

Naga stirred, completely unaware of where he was.

"Sir? Do you need medical assistance? I can call an ambulance."

 _That_ got Naga's attention. He sat up straight, and looked around. He quickly remembered where he was and why he was there.

"Sir?"

Naga looked up at the security officer who was standing above him. It was an embarrassing story. Naga had taken a walk and had ended up at the park. He liked bringing the kids there, and he knew the walk perfectly and found his way there, even in the dark.

There was a small pond there, and Takara and Koura both liked to wade in it. Naga had told Takara it wasn't allowed for her to swim there, simply because Koura couldn't do it. The last time they were there, Takara had taken her baby sister by the hand, and Balance had planted a treasure for them to find. A little while and two exhausted girls later, they had found a silver coin that Balance had purchased on Earth on their last visit. They had been so proud of themselves. Balance had given them a special treat that day... chocolate milkshakes... and they had finally gone home after both girls had fallen asleep in the sand.

Now Naga had found himself back in that same place. He remembered the tree they had picnicked under, and he had sat under it, alone with his thoughts.

He wanted that son so badly. He wanted things to work out for him. He was trying to calm himself down a bit as well. He knew he was angry at Leoh, and at his family, who didn't seem to agree with him that anger was the best emotion for this. He had sat back under the tree, apparently in the shadows, and now a security officer was standing above him.

"I'm very sorry," Naga said, quickly getting up off of the ground. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts."

"As long as you're all right. You should go home. You _do_ have a home, don't you?"

Naga quickly nodded, even though at that moment, he wasn't sure _what_ was going on in his personal life. He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and gave the security officer his identification.

The security officer looked over it quickly. "You're good," he said. "I guess sometimes you just need to get some air."

Naga nodded, trying to smile as he took his identification back, quickly shoving it into his wallet. "Yeah. I guess I kind of had a bad night. Do you have the time?"

"Sure. It's a little after nine."

" _Nine_?!" Naga gulped. Everyone was supposed to meet at his mother's house at nine.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. I'm just... I should be home by now." He paused and tried to smile again. "Thank you."

The security officer nodded. "Have a good day, sir."

"You, too."

Naga turned around. He considered catching a shuttle, but it was only a twenty minute walk. By the time a shuttle would show up, he would have been almost home. He started running.

Soon, though, he was too tired and sore to run. He knew he hadn't slept well, and wasn't convinced he had even slept at _all_. He slowed down, trying to walk as fast as he could.

He knew that Balance was going to be even more upset with him than he already was. He was certain that Balance could handle the responsibility of breakfast and getting the girls ready for the day, but he definitely shouldn't have _had_ to. Koura was a handful lately at the breakfast table, to the point that they had almost separated the girls during this time. But they were _family_ meals, and they were just going to have to accept the fact that Takara and Koura were nourished in different ways.

On top of the rest of his emotions... mainly frustration and anger... he could now add guilt. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. He hadn't _meant_ to. He just wanted to sit back and _breathe_. He hadn't done that lately. He wondered if there was a way that he could see things from his family's viewpoint, but he knew at that moment, it wasn't possible.

But he needed to be calm. He made a silent vow that every step he took closer to home, he would become calmer. He was ready to cry again, but he didn't have the strength. His head was pounding. He was sweating through his pajamas.

He almost didn't even want to go to his mother's. At this point, he was humiliated with himself. He broke down completely, punched Stinger in the face, made his children cry, and then... Balance... he wouldn't even allow Naga to come to _bed_.

Naga wasn't sure at this point what he was more offended by. The fact that he had lost a child and was supposed to be all right with it when Leoh tried to hand him a check, or the fact that his _husband_ didn't seem to care. It didn't matter to him, or _anyone_... that Stinger was having his fifth baby, and Naga couldn't even have two biological children.

It wasn't _fair_. Stinger wasn't young anymore, not really, and he could just give Leoh a baby any time she wanted. And he _did_.

This shouldn't have been Stinger's baby. It should have been _his_. His baby, and Balance's. The baby brother that Takara and Koura needed.

He was also going to surprise Balance with an offer of him having another biological child. Four kids, all biological. It was _perfect_. _Nothing_ could go wrong, until it did.

He finally made his way back to the house. He peeked towards his mother's house, and he saw that the living room was full of people. He couldn't tell if the mirror had been opened or not, and he wasn't going to expose himself like this trying to find out.

He ran up to the house and the door was locked. He didn't have his keys on him, but he knew there was a fake rock. He grabbed the spare key from it, unlocked the door, and put it back.

He slowly made his way inside. He knew no one was home, but he was still nervous to make any noise. He put his wallet down and took his jacket off, and he noticed there was a note on the table.

" _Naga, already at your mom's. We're waiting for you. Koura is especially upset right now. I don't know where you went, but please hurry_."

Naga sighed. On the one hand, he did need to get over there, and Koura probably _was_ upset. But on the other hand... was that why Balance wanted him to hurry? For the sake of the kids?

Naga put the note down and took a deep breath. He _did_ need to get over there, and quickly. He did want to see Typhon as well.

Typhon.

His _father_.

Maybe Typhon could offer him some fatherly advice. He _loved_ Kosey, but had been secretly afraid to talk to him lately, too much attention to the baby. Plus, for some reason, _he_ , not _Stinger_ , was the one that Leoh asked for, the one gave her support. _That_... was supposed to be his father?!

Naga quickly prepared himself a shower. He was sweaty and dirty, and he even found a leaf in his hair. He showered quickly, and when he got out, he dried off, rubbed lotion over his scales, and got dressed as fast as he could. If nothing else, he wanted to see his babies, and his father.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he caught a peek of himself in the mirror.

He _hated_ himself right now. And he was sure that Balance hated him, too.

* * *

"Shouldn't we wait for Naga?"

Stinger turned to Shou. "Aren't you ready to see your mother?"

"Of course I am," Shou said. He sat down next to Terazi. "I just think we should wait."

Stinger looked over at Scorpio. Scorpio had taken hold of his nephew, and Takara was trying to get his attention. Scorpio didn't normally smile, not really anyway, but it almost seemed like he wanted to when he was around any of the kids. Kotaro and Tiaret were also on the floor, and Kotaro was playing with Carina.

"Naga is not here," Echidna said. She was walking out of the kitchen, holding Koura, who was drinking from her bottle, still holding her snake plush. "We should wait for him to arrive."

"But I don't know when he's coming back," Balance said.

Stinger stared at Balance for a bit, but Balance didn't know what to say. He had gotten the girls to Echidna's house, Koura's snake plush in hand, and Echidna had immediately hounded him, wondering where Naga was. He hadn't wanted to explain what had truly happened when he got home, and he had just made up a story that Naga hadn't been feeling well. It almost immediately backfired on him, however, when Echidna insisted that Kosey go and check on him. But Takara had butted into the conversation, telling her grandma that Daddy wasn't home. Echidna initially freaked out, but Kosey had calmed her down, stating that Naga needed to breathe, and to give him a little time. Echidna hadn't been happy, but Koura demanded her attention, and Echidna took her directly from Balance's arms.

At this point, they had been waiting for an hour. Stinger was getting upset having to wait.

"He didn't take his cell phone when he left," Balance went on to say. "I left him a note to come over here when he gets back."

"That is not like Naga," Echidna said. She sat down, sitting Koura down between her and Kosey. Koura looked pretty happy that she had both of them.

"It's _ok_ , I've told you that," Kosey said. "I think we've waited long enough."

Balance looked over at Leoh, who had been quietly sitting, holding a sleeping Kopi. He didn't say a word about the night before.

Balance also looked over at Lusca. She had stayed glued to Tsurugi's side that day. Balance thought that she had outgrown her need to be around him, but he figured she needed his emotional support that day, for some reason.

"It's up to you, Supreme Commander," Tsurugi said. "Everyone's ready."

Shou sighed. "I guess we don't know when Naga's coming back. Can't wait around all day."

"Typhon might know where he is," Kosey pointed out.

"True." Shou looked over at Raptor. "Whenever you're ready."

Raptor nodded and set the kyutama, pointing it at the wall.

" _Kagami Kyutama_!" the seiza blaster called out. " _Seiza attack_!"

There was the familiar blue energy, forming in a swirl. As the black hole formed, Alya jumped up from the floor, clapping her hands in excitement and jumping up and down. Everyone watched carefully as the blue energy overtook the black hole, and very soon afterward, were the two familiar faces.

"Grandma Ryoko!" Alya cried out, running over to her. "You came back!"

"I did come back!" Ryoko said. "I missed you so much!"

"Mom," Shou said. "I told you I'd see you again."

"You certainly did," Ryoko said, chuckling. "I've missed you, too. All of you."

Typhon was smiling, and somebody caught his eye.

"Typhon," Echidna said, smiling as well. "Welcome back."

"Echidna," Typhon said. "I don't know how long it's been."

"It's been months," Echidna replied.

"It was like I was asleep. A peaceful sleep," Typhon said. He looked over at Ryoko, who nodded. "But I got to dream, so it wasn't so bad."

"I missed you _so_ much," Lusca said as she ran up to him. "I wanted to talk to you all of the time but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry," Typhon said.

"I'm the one who is sorry," Ryoko said. "It was my idea for the mirror. I _caused_ us to separate. I didn't know."

"Nobody did," Tsurugi said. "But it all worked out, and you're back."

"Echidna, I am _so_ sorry for upsetting you," Typhon said. "I know a pregnancy is a sore spot for you, but I was able to _see_ it. I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

"Typhon," Echidna said. "There is somebody I would like you to meet."

Echidna walked over and picked up Ty, Balance chuckling slightly. She walked the baby back over to Typhon, and Typhon's eyes widened.

"My prediction came true?" Typhon asked, almost tearing up.

"He was a week old yesterday," Echidna said. "Because you said something, the timing was very good."

"Good?"

Echidna nodded and smiled. "Typhon, I went to the hospital and nearly terminated my baby out of fear that that he would die. But because of everything that had happened, Lucky was here. He helped me find a doctor who was able to confirm what you had said. That this baby was healthy. And he is here."

"He's beautiful," Typhon said. "A perfect mix of his parents."

"I named him after you," Echidna said. "His name is Typhon Shou Bastet."

"You did?"

Echidna nodded. "You have done too much for me to not honor you. We call him Ty for short."

"Ty Bastet," Typhon said. "Sounds like a baseball player's name."

"If that is what he wants to do," Echidna said, chuckling.

Typhon smiled again, and then looked around. "Where's Naga?"

"We were hoping maybe you could tell us," Balance said. "He left last night. Don't know where he went."

"I've been asleep, I haven't been able to get any information," Typhon said. "Why did he leave?"

Balance could see Leoh out of the corner of his eye, and she was just sinking into the sofa. He shook his head at Typhon. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll see if I can come up with anything," Typhon said, but everyone could tell he was confused.

"Look at these precious babies!" Ryoko said, running more into the living room. "They are so big and beautiful!"

Takara had looked up. She tilted her head, trying to process what was going on.

"Takara, do you remember us?" Typhon asked. "Do you remember me?"

Takara shook her head.

"My name is Typhon," Typhon said. "And this is Ryoko-san."

"I'm Takara," Takara said, a little shyly. "I'm a big sister."

Typhon chuckled, and looked over at Kosey, who was holding Koura. "I bet you're a really good big sister."

"I'm the best!" Takara said. "Koura and I play in my room. We play with our dolls. Sometimes Daddy and Poppy read to us and I can read a couple of words! I like reading to my baby sister!"

"I bet she likes to be read to," Typhon said. "That is very sweet, Takara."

Stinger looked over at Scorpio. He couldn't read his brother's emotions, but he could tell that Scorpio was extremely confused, even though he had talked about it.

"Excuse me, Typhon," Stinger said.

Typhon turned to look at him. "Stinger."

"I want to introduce you to somebody."

Typhon nodded.

Stinger walked over to Scorpio, who was still sitting on the floor. "This is my brother, Scorpio. I haven't seen him in over ten years. I thought he was deceased." He looked down at Scorpio. "This is Typhon Ray. He is Naga's father and Echidna's first husband. And this is Ryoko Ronpo. She is Shou's mother. They are both deceased."

Scorpio had been holding his nephew, but he stood up then. "Very nice to meet you both. Stinger tried to explain to me what was going on, and what this mirror is, but I'm afraid I'm very confused."

"It confused us as well," Typhon said. "We are learning along with everyone else what is happening to us."

"It is very nice to meet you, Scorpio," Ryoko said.

Scorpio was a little taken aback, but nodded. "It's very nice to meet you both." He suddenly got a weird look on his face, realizing he had already said that.

Suddenly, Ryoko titled her head, and whispered gently, "If he is alive, that means we were incorrect."

"Incorrect about what?" Scorpio asked.

Stinger held his hand out. "My brother is alive, and Ty is born."

"Stinger-" Leoh tried to say.

"No, no," Stinger said. "You guys said that Ty was the reincarnate of my brother, Scorpio. And Scorpio is _alive_."

"What?" Scorpio whispered.

"Stinger, it is all right," Echidna said.

"It _isn't_ ," Stinger said. "His predictions are off! He said that the _last_ time we opened the mirror."

"Not all of his predictions are off," Kosey said. "I'm living proof!"

Stinger glared at Kosey. "I can't explain how you're alive, or anything that he said. But my brother _didn't_ die. There's no way-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Shou said. "Stop for a second. Somebody tell me who said that Ty was Scorpio in the first place?"

"Takara did," Balance said.

"No," Stinger said. "Ryoko-san and Typhon _confirmed_ it."

"We said that we couldn't see what was on the plane," Typhon said.

"No, _Ryoko-san_ said it," Stinger said.

"Don't disrespect her," Typhon said. "She wasn't at full power, either. It was only a mistake."

"No shit it was!" Stinger said.

"Stinger, _stop_ ," Shou said. "Obviously a mistake was made. Stop acting like this! You're going to upset my mother!"

"No, no," Ryoko said. "It's ok. I messed up. I thought that-"

"You thought _wrong_!" Stinger cried out.

"Stop!" Scorpio suddenly cried out, grabbing Stinger. "You've _never_ made a mistake in your life?"

"Scorpio-"

"Listen to me," Scorpio said. "I don't know what's going on here, I'm _really_ confused. But I don't understand why you're upset."

"I apologize," Ryoko said, bowing. "I did not see who was on the plane. I do not know who mentioned Scorpio."

"It doesn't _matter_ -" Stinger started to say, but he was interrupted when the front door opened, and Naga walked in.

" _Daddy_!" Koura screamed out, trying to climb down off of the sofa. "My Daddy! My Daddy!"

"Hey, princess!" Naga cried out. Koura waddled over to him, still carrying her bottle and her snakey, and he picked her up. Takara came running over to him as well.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Takara said.

"I miss you, too," Naga said.

"Where have you _been_? I was very worried," Echidna said.

"Doesn't matter," Naga said. He turned around, and Typhon was standing there. "Hello, Typhon."

"Naga," Typhon said. "You were late."

"I'm sorry," Naga said, bowing. "I am sorry, Ryoko-san."

"The important thing is the boy is here now," Ryoko said. "Right, Typhon?"

"Right," Typhon said.

Naga walked into the living room, holding on Koura tight, and everyone was staring at him.

"As I was saying," Ryoko said. "I did not know who was on the plane. And I apologize. But we can talk about this."

"Please tell me who first mentioned Scorpio's name," Typhon said calmly.

"It was Takara," Stinger said, also trying to be calm.

Typhon looked over at Takara, who had joined her father. She was _smiling_ now, and she was also humming to herself.

"She's three years old," Typhon said. "How did you get that information?"

"She picked him out from a picture."

He looked over at Scorpio. "Scorpio-san, I hope we are not offending you by talking about this."

"If it helps Stinger, talk it all the way through," Scorpio said.

Typhon nodded. "Can I see the picture?"

"Yeah, sure." Stinger walked over to the wall, trying to do it quietly, and took the picture off of the wall. He walked it back over to Typhon and held it out for him.

"You calm now?" Typhon asked.

"Just look at the picture," Stinger said.

Typhon sighed. "Takara, sweet child, come here, please."

Takara looked over at Naga, who nodded. She got up and ran over to Stinger, putting her arms around his legs.

"Can you do me a favor?" Typhon asked, trying to get down on one knee to look her in the eyes. "Can you show me your uncle who used to read to you?"

Stinger sat down on the floor, and Takara sat in his lap. He showed her the picture.

"It's him," Takara said, pointing.

"She's pointing to Scorpio," Stinger said. "Can you explain that?"

"Let me see the picture again," Typhon said.

Stinger flipped it around, definitely not happy. He growled a little as Typhon looked it over.

"Takara-chan," Ryoko said, sitting down next to Stinger and Takara. She pointed at Scorpio. "Is this him? Is this man your uncle?"

Takara turned around and looked at Scorpio. She turned back to Ryoko. "No, that's not Uncle."

"But that is him in the picture," Ryoko said.

"No, his tail is wrong."

"Wrong?" Stinger asked.

Takara pointed to the picture again. "Uncle has this tail."

Stinger's face dropped as he realized. "Uncle's tail was black."

"He showed it to me," Takara said.

"Takara-chan, do you remember his face?" Ryoko asked.

"I didn't see him for a long time," Takara said sadly.

"But she _had_ seen him then," Stinger said. "I don't understand." He looked down, and he realized that Takara was squirming in his lap. "Takara, are you all right?"

"Can I go sit with my Daddy now?" Takara asked, ignoring his question. "Please, Uncle Stinger?"

"Sure," Stinger said. Takara jumped up, but Stinger noted she had dropped her smile and wasn't moving very fast. She immediately climbed onto the sofa, and got as close as she could to Naga.

"Stinger, think back," Typhon said. "Is there anyone else in your family that has a black tail?"

"My dad did when he died," Stinger said quietly.

"Is that him in the photo?"

Stinger nodded. "When he was healthy. He apparently had a black tail when he died."

"Black tails indicate a health issue?" Ryoko asked.

Stinger nodded. "Yeah."

"Scorpio looks like his father," Ryoko said. "Is it possible that he is the man she saw?"

"She's seen him before, in a way," Stinger said. "There was... a Jark Matter... that could take his form."

Typhon nodded. "Spision."

"Spison?" Ryoko asked. "Oh, right. 'Spirit Possession'."

Typhon nodded again. "I remember that."

"He didn't have a black tail," Shani spoke up from across the room.

"True," Typhon said. "Although _that_ didn't make any sense to me. But I digress."

"We really have no way of knowing without seeing," Ryoko said. "I'm sorry."

"Wait a second," Kosey said, standing up,. "Isn't it more important to know that this baby is alive and healthy?"

Typhon stood up. "It is, but it's also important to understand the limitations of our powers and what everyone's emotions are. Stinger is very emotional over this. I do apologize. I am very glad the baby is alive and healthy. He is going to grow up to do important things."

"If you can't make predictions correctly, _why_ would you say that?" Stinger cried out, standing back up.

"He said the same thing to me about Naga, right after Naga was born," Echidna said. "I do not believe that was a prediction."

Stinger sighed. He walked back over to Leoh.

"You're right, though," Typhon said. "I can't make predictions correctly anymore. The mirror has used up too much power. It's why we all lost contact with each other."

"But you can come back, right?" Lusca said, standing up. "Please come back!"

"I don't want you to go away, Grandma Ryoko," Alya said.

"It's all right," Ryoko said. "We don't know anything for certain. We have to research. All right?"

"I will certainly help," Raptor said.

"Me, too," Kotaro said.

"I'll do whatever I can for you," Tsurugi said.

"Thank you," Typhon said. "I want to stay as close as I can to Lusca, and I'm sure that Ryoko feels the same way about Alya."

"I do, very much so," Ryoko said. "I appreciate all of my time with you, Alya."

"I missed you," Alya said.

"I am here now," Ryoko said. "What have we missed?"

"A few things," Echidna said quickly, making sure that nobody had spoken about the elephant in the room. "Stinger and I are going to purchase and run a bookstore. We start training in two days."

"You'll like that," Typhon said. "I think you'll do well."

"She certainly will," Ryoko said. "And a family business would be amazing. Right, Shou?"

"Right, Mom," Shou said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Takara started to _sob_. It took everyone by surprise, so much so that it took a second to process it.

"Takara!" Balance cried out, making his way over to her. "What's wrong?"

Takara continued to sob, holding onto Naga tight.

"Takara," Naga said. "It's ok, princess. Tell me what's wrong."

Koura started crying then as well, and Echidna ran over and picked her up, trying to get her calm. Naga was then able to pick Takara up.

"Hey, Daddy's got you," Naga said. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Takara was crying too much to verbalize a response, but she started hiccuping, and tried to point behind her.

"Your back?" Balance asked.

" _Gods_!" Naga cried out. "No! Mother... no, Takara! Oh, _gods_!"

"Naga, calm down," Kosey said, running over to help.

"Her blood test!" Naga cried out. He moved Takara onto his lap, and pulled the back of her shirt up. " _Mother_!"

"Naga, her back is black and blue!" Balance said. "It wasn't like that earlier!"

"You _both_ need to calm down," Kosey said. "What's going on with the blood test?"

Naga started to sob then, too. Balance was beside himself.

"Naga, _breathe_ ," Balance said. "Our daughter is in pain. Why is she bruised all of a sudden?"

Naga tried to stop crying long enough to speak, but he was having a hard time.

"I will get a hot compress," Echidna said.

"I've got it," Shani said. "Your hands are full."

"Thank you," Echidna said. "Naga? What is the matter with Takara?"

Naga wasn't doing a very good job of breathing, but he managed to say something.

"She... she has Shishi blood," he finally said.

Shani came back with a hot washcloth, and Kosey applied it to her back.

"Shishi blood?" Leoh asked. "That's right. She does."

"But she's a _snake_ ," Naga said. "And the Shishi blood isn't... it's not...."

Echidna's eyes lit up, and she knew what was wrong. "Naga... her blood is not compatible with her body."

"The doctor was worried about her scales gland," Naga said. "She was testing it. That's why she had the blood test. And _that's_ where the bruise is."

"Kosey, we need to get her to the emergency room," Echidna said. "If there is a problem with that gland, she is most likely in a very large amount of pain. That gland is located too close to her spine."

Naga stood up, and he held Takara as close as possible. "It's ok, princess," he whispered to her as he followed Balance and Kosey out the door. "Daddy's got you, and Poppy's right here, ok? I am so sorry... I didn't know this could happen to you... I'm so _sorry_!"


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara is rushed to the emergency room and everyone soon learns how dire her situation is when her blood appears to be thinning at an alarming rate; The family calls in the specialist from Lucky's home planet that helped Echidna save her pregnancy; Leoh reveals a deep secret to Typhon; Naga and Balance find they must do something very drastic to save their daughter's life.

It felt like years before they had gotten to the emergency room, even though Balance had driven quickly.

Takara had been sobbing the entire time, and Naga had kept a tight hold on her. Kosey was in the backseat with them, trying his best to keep the hot compress on her back and whispering to all of them that everything was going to be all right, all while calling Dr. Chara to let him know they were on their way.

Balance pulled up to the emergency entrance, and Disel had run outside with a wheelchair. However, Takara had screamed at the thought of sitting in it, and Naga ended up carrying her inside.

They immediately took her to a room. Balance stayed behind to fill out paperwork. Disel was taking her vitals as Dr. Chara walked in.

Takara had been laying on her stomach, sobbing and screaming. The bruising on her back seemed to be getting worse, and they knew that the little girl was in agony.

"Official blood test results haven't come back yet," Dr. Chara said. "I'm going to contact Dr. Polaris and see what we can do about getting them expedited. In the meantime, she needs something for the pain."

"Please," Naga said. "Please help her!"

"Don't worry, Naga," Kosey said as Dr. Chara ran out of the room. "We're going to figure this all out."

Balance ran into the room after a minute. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Chara is going to talk to Takara's pediatrician," Kosey responded, since Naga was too busy with Takara to answer. "And somebody is bringing her pain medication."

Balance joined Naga and Takara, and he ran his fingers through Takara's silver hair.

"Don't worry, baby girl," Balance said. "We're going to take care of you."

"Don't leave me, Poppy," Takara whispered, her voice just as shaky as her body.

"I'm not going anywhere," Balance said. "I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

Echidna hadn't wanted to stay behind, but she knew she had to. She still had Ty, and she knew that it wouldn't do any good to try to take him with her.

Koura was sobbing. The hospital was also the last place that she needed to be at the moment, but she had missed her daddy. Almost as soon as she had gotten him back, he had left her again.

Shani had picked her up, but wasn't making any progress calming her down. Koura wasn't going to calm down as long as everyone else wasn't acting calm, and that was difficult at the moment. Raptor had gotten up and made Koura a bottle, but Koura wasn't interested in it.

"Is this my fault?" Leoh had asked.

"No, of course not," Terazi said.

"Why would you think that?" Echidna asked.

"You're feeling guilty?" Stinger asked.

"I don't know," Leoh said softly. "I mean, we took the blood compatibility test like required. It had said we were compatible."

"The blood tests may only show if the baby can be safely conceived," Ryoko said quickly.

"You think so?" Typhon asked. "I guess it would make sense that there could be unknown risks, especially with species that aren't very well known, like Naga's."

"Maybe the doctor who helped you with Ty can also help Takara," Shou said.

"Can we call Lucky?" Echidna asked. "Maybe he can find him?"

"I'll call Lucky right away," Tsurugi said.

"Thank you," Echidna said.

Lusca let go of Tsurugi so he could make a quiet call outside. Kotaro followed him.

"Is my niece going to be ok?" Alya asked quietly.

Nobody knew the answer to the question, but Echidna knew she should say something.

"If Takara has a blood compatibility issue within her own body, it could make her very sick," Echidna said.

"But I don't want Takara to be sick."

"None of us do."

Alya sighed, and turned to Ryoko. "You know the answer, right? If Takara is going to be ok or not?"

"I can't make predictions right now," Ryoko said. "And I'm not going to guess at this. It's too important."

"Do not bug them for answers," Echidna said. "We will figure this out."

Scorpio had stayed quiet since Takara had started crying, and he looked over at Koura, who was still crying. He slowly got up and walked over to Shani.

"Could I try?" Scorpio asked.

Shani looked up, a little surprised. "Feeding her is a little different from feeding an organic baby."

"Then teach me."

Shani nodded, and Scorpio sat down next to her. Shani handed the crying Koura to him carefully.

"It's ok," Scorpio told her. "I know you miss your parents and your sister, but they'll be back soon."

Shani quickly showed him the correct way to hold the bottle. It was a little awkward for him at first, but soon, he had managed to figure it out… and Koura had gotten quiet. She hadn't accepted the bottle, but she was staring at Scorpio.

"You're really good with kids," Ryoko said softly.

"I love kids," Scorpio said. "And I'm completely fascinated by them." He looked down at Koura. "I know I'm not your daddy, but maybe we can get along until he comes back."

"Want Daddy," Koura said sadly.

"Do you want to drink?" Scorpio asked her gently. "I think your daddy might get upset if you don't drink. You have to stay healthy, right?"

Koura continued to stare at him, and he slowly brought the bottle up to her, placing it the awkward way it needed to be placed on her mouthplate. She was more than capable of holding her own bottle at this point, but she allowed Scorpio to hold it for her as she drank.

"Wow," Stinger whispered. "I didn't know you loved kids. Obviously, she loves you."

"I've had some experience with them," Scorpio said.

"What kind of experience?" Leoh asked.

Scorpio paused for a moment before whispering, "I don't want to talk about it."

Stinger was a little taken aback, but nodded. "That's fine," he said.

Tsurugi had walked back into the house, and Kotaro was behind him.

"I spoke to Lucky," Tsurugi said. "He's going to call that doctor immediately. Have we heard anything yet?"

"No," Echidna said. "I would like to go to the hospital, but I cannot take Ty with me."

"I can watch him," Scorpio said.

"Are you sure?" Echidna asked. "I am not sure how long I will be gone for."

"That doesn't matter," Scorpio said. "I can handle him."

"We can all stay," Stinger said. "Koura needs to be watched, too. She doesn't need to be at the hospital."

"Raptor, you're quiet."

Everyone looked at Raptor when Terazi had said that. Raptor was sitting alone in the corner of the room.

"I just have a bad feeling," Raptor said. "I don't want anything to happen to Takara. I love her."

Kotaro walked over to her and sat down on the floor. He put his arm around her. "We all love her, and nobody wants anything to happen to her."

"We just need to have faith," Terazi said. "Echidna, I should go to the hospital with you."

Echidna nodded. "Are you sure you all can take care of Ty for me? I should not be leaving him alone."

"We'll be fine," Stinger said.

"I want to go with you as well," Typhon said.

"Is that possible?" Echidna asked.

"I don't know," Typhon said. "Maybe if Raptor goes with us."

"I would either have to go as well, or lose contact temporarily," Ryoko said.

Echidna looked at Raptor. "Maybe you should stay behind. I will make sure to keep in contact with everyone."

Typhon looked at Ryoko. He really did want to go, but he also didn't want to risk losing contact. He nodded.

Echidna got up, and handed Ty to Stinger.

"I will need a few minutes," Echidna said. "Then I would like to hurry."

* * *

Naga could only stare at Takara.

It hadn't taken long for Dr. Chara to get something for Takara's pain. Because of the severity of the pain, it had to be a shot given to her. Takara had screamed as they put the needle in her back, and both Naga and Balance nearly passed out watching her. But after just a couple of minutes, she had stopped crying, and soon after that, she had fallen asleep.

Balance had sat down next to Naga. Kosey had run out of the room to wait for Echidna, leaving the two alone with their daughter. Balance was afraid to get too close to him, but he had gotten as close as he could. Naga hadn't even looked up.

It took a little bit of courage, but after a little while, Balance spoke up.

"Naga… I'm really sorry."

Naga didn't respond for a moment, instantly rendering Balance nervous. But he did eventually turn towards him, his face flushed and swollen.

"I love you so much," Balance said. "I love our babies. I don't understand everything that's happened, but I want you to know that I do support you. I just don't know what to do."

Naga didn't say a word. He blinked, and turned back towards Takara.

"How come you didn't tell me that Takara had a blood compatibility issue?" Balance asked.

Naga paused a beat before finally speaking. "Dr. Polaris hadn't been sure there was an issue. On her last checkup, Takara seemed fine, just some stiffness in her back. Then she asked me about our scales. They usually develop around age three, but Takara's not developing any. So she decided to check her blood. We were waiting on that."

"Naga, you didn't tell me any of that."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Naga said. "I guess I was just… hoping there wasn't an issue. Maybe Takara was just a late bloomer or something." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Balance."

"I'm scared, too," Balance said. "We need to put our differences aside for the sake of our daughters right now."

Naga nodded. "I feel terrible right now. I was gone, and she could have easily had this happen without me being there."

"Where were you, Naga?"

Naga signed, and took a very long pause. "You're going to think this is stupid, but I couldn't sleep. I went for a late walk and ended up falling asleep on a park bench."

"You're right, that is a bit stupid."

"You kicked me out of bed."

"You were hysterical."

"How come you weren't upset about our baby being gone?"

Balance leaned back in his chair. "I am, Naga. I just… what happened, happened. We can't change it. We need to figure out how to move forward. Together."

Naga didn't respond. He looked back at Takara.

"We could try again next year," Balance said. "After Leoh's healed from this pregnancy."

"No," Naga said.

"No? I thought it's what you wanted."

"I do want it," Naga said. He looked over at Takara. "I can't bring another child into this world right now. At least not with Leoh."

Balance looked over at Takara for a moment, and then back at Naga. "Naga, I know you're overwhelmed right now," he said calmly. "But I want to support you. The girls were lost without you this morning. Koura wanted to eat again. You're so good at keeping her away from that. And Takara…." He took a deep breath. "Naga, I promise you, I didn't see anything on her back when I put her dress on. It buttons in the back."

Naga looked back at Balance. "I never said anything like that."

"I know," Balance said. "I'm scared, though. Especially now that I know what's been going on. I really wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry," Naga whispered. "I'm so sorry, Balance."

Balance moved his chair closer to Naga's and put his arm around him.

"I love you," Naga said. "I wanted this to all work out… and I made a mess of everything."

"I love you, too, Naga," Balance said. "Look, we had a bad night. But we need to pull ourselves together right now. Takara needs us."

Naga nodded and got as close to Balance as he could.

* * *

Stinger was at a loss.

He had looked around the room, for once feeling a bit out of place.

Lusca was with Tsurugi, and he was trying to distract her by having her help him with taking care of Ty.

Tsurugi had no experience with babies at all. When Alya was born, everyone knew he loved the little girl… he played a huge part in saving her… but when it came to bottles and diapers, he kept his distance. Same with Takara and Koura… and Garu's babies as well.

But this was different. This was a time that everyone needed to come together. Echidna had prepared a couple of bottles for Ty before she had left, and Shani had announced it was almost time for him to eat. Tsurugi had appeared nervous, but Lusca was calm enough for him.

If anyone could keep Tsurugi's emotions calm, it was Lusca.

Raptor had stayed on the floor, and Kotaro was trying to calm her down. Raptor was great when it came to her leadership role, but when it came to her personal emotions, she could… and would… break down easily.

Raptor hadn't been that close to Takara, not by a long shot, she simply didn't see her. But she loved her… and just thought of her being in pain was too much for her to handle.

Leoh, Tiaret, and Alya had, somehow, gotten baby Scorpio, Kopi, and Carina into a contentful place. Kopi had fallen asleep and Carina was about to. Alya had baby Scorpio in her lap, reading him a book. He didn't seem sleepy, but he was definitely quiet.

And Scorpio was still holding Koura, who was fast asleep in his arms.

Koura was mechanical, and even though she was so young, she had to have been heavy. Scorpio hadn't seemed to mind, and had barely moved since taking Koura in his arms.

Other than Raptor's cries and Alya reading to baby Scorpio, the room was quiet and calm. Echidna, Terazi, and Shou had gone to the hospital, and Typhon and Ryoko had huddled in the corner, whispering to each other.

The silence was eventually broken when the phone rang, and Stinger jumped up to answer it.

"Bastet residence," Stinger answered. "Echidna? What happened?'

Everyone jumped up except for Scorpio, because Koura was still asleep in his arms.

"Oh, gods," Stinger cried out. "No! Takara! It's true?!"

"It's true?" Ryoko asked. "Her blood isn't compatible with her own body?"

Stinger, Leoh, and Raptor started crying, and Kotaro grabbed Stinger.

"She can survive this, right?" Stinger asked.

Everyone fell silent, waiting for the answer.

"Ok," Stinger said. "Just… call us when you figure it out. We'll all wait here…. Yes, the babies are fine. Don't worry about Ty. We're holding down the fort…. Ok…. Ok, we'll wait for your call…. Talk to you soon."

Stinger hung up the phone quickly, and Kotaro kept a hold on him.

"What did Echidna say?" Typhon asked.

"Her… uh… her blood isn't compatible with her scales gland," Stinger said. "It's causing her all that pain."

"Takara," Raptor said, dropping to her knees.

"Echidna doesn't know what they're going to do," Stinger said. "Right now, they're working on keeping the baby comfortable."

Kotaro let go of Stinger and jumped down on the floor with Raptor.

"She'll be ok," Kotaro said. "She has a lot of good doctors supporting her."

"How do they even fix that?!" Raptor cried out.

"There has to be a way," Ryoko said.

"We need to just calm down-" Typhon started to say.

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Stinger cried out. "I don't need to hear this from you right now."

"He's only trying to help," Leoh said.

"Don't take his side!" Stinger belted out.

That woke up Koura, and she started to sob. Like her father, she couldn't cry quietly. The sound almost echoed in the room, and Scorpio held onto her tight.

"Look," Leoh said. "We're just as scared as you are. Even though Takara isn't legally my daughter, I still sort of see her as one, and it's killing me that I can't be with her right now."

"It bothers you?" Ryoko asked her.

"Yes," Leoh said. "And right now... that little girl is in pain... and I can't see her... and it's hard because she looks so similar to Tiaret...."

Tiaret looked up from the floor when she heard her name. "Mom, she's going to be ok," she said softly. "Kosey's got her. I trust him."

A tear slipped down Leoh's cheek. "I do, too."

"Stinger," Typhon said. "Can we agree to put our differences aside for the sake of Takara? We should all be supporting each other right now, not screaming at each other."

Stinger looked at Typhon, and, for some reason, looked back at Scorpio, who nodded at him.

"All right," Stinger said. "I'll do it. For Takara."

* * *

Kosey couldn't do anything.

Despite working things out with Leoh, Kosey wasn't cleared to come back to work yet. And it was killing him that he couldn't do a thing for his granddaughter.

He was tapping his toes, his whiskers were shaking, every other word coming out of his mouth was a growl. He was frustrated.

"Where's Disel?"

Kosey looked up when Dr. Chara spoke. He had been on his phone talking to the nurses station. Kosey quickly realized that Disel wasn't in the room.

"Where is she?" Dr. Chara asked. "I asked her specifically to help with this case. Is Nora here yet? I need another dosage of the pain medication. Now."

Kosey stood up, walking over to him. "I really can't help?"

Dr. Chara shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kosey." He looked over at Takara. "She's going to be waking up soon. I don't know if her pain medication is going to be worn off or not. I need to find Disel. I'll be back."

"Don't let my princess be in pain!" Naga cried out as Dr. Chara ran out of the room.

"Naga," Echidna said. "He will not allow that."

"Mother," Naga whimpered. "I can't lose her. I need her to be ok!"

Echidna held Naga as tight as she could. "They are going to do everything they can. Right now, Takara is sleeping peacefully."

Balance walked over to them, and Echidna carefully placed Naga in his arms.

"My princess," Naga whimpered. "Balance...."

"We're going to get through this, Naga," Balance said. "Together. As a family. I promise you."

Naga shook his head. "I'm scared."

"So am I," Balance said. "We're going to take care of her."

Echidna looked over at Kosey, who was still standing there, tapping his feet, and shaking. She walked over to him and put her arms around him.

Kosey had let go of a breath he was holding, and held onto her.

"I can't do anything," Kosey whispered.

"Maybe it is for the best," Echidna said. "Naga and Balance also need your support."

Terazi and Shou had also been in the room, but they had both been really quiet. Shou looked almost as though he thought he had no business being there, but Terazi had taken a very tight hold, and he had defaulted to reassurances. However, after a while, he had just trailed off, and the two just stayed as quiet as possible.

Nora came barreling into the room not too long later. "Is she awake?" she asked, softly but forcibly.

"Not yet," Balance said.

Nora nodded, and started taking Takara's vitals, carefully and quietly.

"Dr. Atria is on her way in to assist," Nora said. "Nyil is also going to be here early. And Dr. Polaris is in the lab right now. I need to get a fresh blood sample."

"Help my baby," Naga whispered.

"I'm going to do everything I can," Nora said. "I promise you, Naga."

Naga tried to nod, but couldn't. Balance sat him down and stood behind him, hands on his shoulders.

Nora had quickly taken Takara's blood, and held up the vial. She took one look at it, and looked over at Kosey, who also took a good look at it.

" _Go_!" Kosey roared, and Nora raced out of the room with the vial.

"What is it?!" Balance cried out. "Kosey, what just happened?"

"Her blood is too thin," Kosey said.

"What does that mean?" Echidna asked.

"I'm suspended, I can't tell you," Kosey said.

"Kosey!" Echidna cried out.

A tear slipped down Kosey's cheek as he whispered, "In a lot of reptile humanoid species, a thinned-out blood means that the body is slowly rejecting it."

"No!" Naga screamed out, and Balance had to hold onto him just so he wouldn't fly out of the chair. Naga started to sob again.

"Takara...."

Disel came flying into the room. "Dr. Bastet!"

"Disel!" Kosey cried out. "Where have you been-"

"Answer your phone!" Disel cried out.

"My phone?"

Disel nodded, and Kosey pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"The hospital?" Kosey asked.

"I talked to Dr. Pholos," Disel said. "He's trying to lift your suspension so you can take care of your granddaughter. But you're not answering your phone."

"You did that for us?" Echidna asked.

"Yes," Disel said.

"But I'm suspended," Kosey said.

"Dr. Pholos knows that," Disel said. "But I explained to him what was going on. He agreed that we all got into this profession to help people, and he was not going to risk a child's life over something so petty as family drama."

"Disel," Kosey said.

"Dr. Bastet, please hurry. I saw Takara's blood as I was running in here. And Nyil is bringing more pain medication."

Kosey nodded and pulled away from Echidna. He was dialing the phone as he ran out of the room.

"You helped us?" Balance asked.

"I can't stand the thought of a baby dying because of something so pointless," Disel said, looking over Takara's chart. "When we have a true life or death situation here, it's all hands on deck. All of the nurses come in, and all of the doctors do." She looked over at Takara. "Takara is very sick. Dr. Chara is extremely distraught."

Takara stirred then, groaning slightly. Naga was out of the chair in an instant, and everyone had surrounded her.

"Princess," Naga said, taking her hand.

"Daddy," Takara said.

"How are you feeling?" Balance asked, taking her other hand.

"I don't feel good, Poppy," Takara said.

"We know. The doctors are going to help you, ok?"

"Ok, Poppy," Takara said.

"Takara, does your back hurt?" Disel asked.

Takara nodded.

"Nyil is bringing some medication in for you, all right?" Disel asked. "We're going to make you feel better."

"I want to go to sleep," Takara said.

"She's probably feeling pretty weak," Disel said.

"Is it safe? For her to sleep?" Balance asked.

Disel nodded. "Her body might need it. Her immune system and her blood circulatory system are working in overdrive right now. It'll help with the pain, too."

Naga nodded. "Takara, you can close your eyes, ok?"

Takara closed her eyes, a little tight. Naga's tears started up again as she did.

"It's gonna be ok, Naga," Balance said. "They're already doing everything they can. And in a hurry, too."

"I can't lose her," Naga whispered.

"You are not going to," Echidna said. "We will figure this out. Do not lose hope. Stay positive for the sake of your child and put your trust into Dr. Chara."

* * *

Kosey appreciated what Disel had done for him.

Granted, Dr. Chara could have done the same… but as soon as he had seen how sick Takara was, his mind went elsewhere.

Kosey was immediately granted access to work again, and he had raced to the lab where Takara's blood was being processed and very closely examined.

It had felt like hours before either Kosey or Dr. Chara had walked back into the room.

Takara had woken up again, and she had been _screaming_ in absolute pain. It was all Balance could do to try to console her, plus his husband and his mother-in-law.

He didn't like being the rock, but someone had to be.

Nyil had just finished giving Takara another dose of the pain medication when Dr. Chara had walked in, and Kosey was right behind him. Also behind him was a doctor that Echidna immediately recognized.

"Dr. Kefir," Echidna said.

"Mrs. Bastet," Dr. Kefir said. He looked over at Naga and Balance. "Sirs, I am Dr. Kefir from the Shishi system, planet Cayenne."

"Lucky's planet," Balance said. "You're the one who helped our mother with her son."

"I am," Dr. Kefir said. "And I have gone over your child's blood work."

"Doc?" Balance said, turning towards him.

"What did you find out?" Echidna asked.

"Sit down," Dr. Chara said.

"No, I will not," Echidna said. "Tell us now."

Kosey looked over at Dr. Kefir, who nodded.

"Everything we were afraid of is happening," Dr. Kefir said. "Takara's blood is being rejected by her body."

"No, my _baby_!" Naga cried out, and Balance grabbed him to keep him from collapsing.

"Naga," Balance whispered.

"My princess," Naga whimpered.

Balance looked over at Echidna, who was being held by Kosey. She was crying, not as hysterically as Naga, but she was extremely upset. He also looked over at his own parents. Terazi was sobbing and Shou had his arms around her. He was crying as well, which was a rare sight to see.

"We need to do something!" Naga cried out. "Don't just stand there! Do _something_!"

"Naga, calm down," Kosey said.

"Shut _up_ , Kosey!" Naga cried out.

"Naga," Echidna said. "Let Dr. Kefir speak. If anyone can help Takara, it will be him."

Naga looked over at her, his face red and flushed. His breathing had become erratic, and Balance was still holding onto him.

"Listen, Takara is very sick," Dr. Kefir said. "The main problem seems to be with her scales gland. Her gland is simply rejecting her blood. It seems that your species' bodies have an immune system that works rather quickly. Her body is trying to filter out the ‘bad' blood that won't supply proper nutrients and oxygen to her scales gland, and it's thinning it out too much because _none_ of her blood can do that."

"It's defending itself over something it thinks it's foreign," Kosey said.

"No," Naga whispered. " _No_. Balance…."

"Naga…." Balance whispered back.

"What are our options?" Dr. Chara asked.

"There are two options here," Dr. Kefir said. "And one of them I am not completely familiar with. It's to remove her scales gland completely."

"That will be dangerous," Echidna said. "That gland is pressed up against her spine. She could be seriously injured."

"Also, her scales are already present on her body," Dr. Chara said. "What is the other option?"

"Change her blood type completely," Dr. Kefir said.

"What?" Echidna asked. "Is that even possible?"

"From my studies, yes, but it's a very difficult process with a low success rate," Dr. Kefir said.

Naga collapsed completely to the floor, and Balance sat down next to him.

"My baby is going to die," Naga whispered.

"I'm going to talk to the health department of your home planet," Dr. Kefir said. "Complete blood transfusions are very rare, and take a very long time, but are physically possible with today's technologies."

"They are not going to want to help Takara," Naga whispered.

"Naga, you do not know that," Echidna said.

"So our only hope is getting Takara help from Rasalhague?" Balance asked.

"Yes, and it needs to be soon," Dr. Kefir said. "Takara's blood is dangerously thin."

"I am going to start making arrangements," Dr. Chara said. "Dr. Atria will take over her care in the meantime, and we will both do our best to make sure this can all work out."

"Thank you," Kosey said, his voice shaking. "Kyon, I'm gonna need to-"

"Take some time off, yes," Dr. Chara said. "I understand completely. You need to be there for Takara."

"Thank you," Kosey said again.

Dr. Chara nodded and ran out of the room.

"How does this even work?" Echidna asked.

"Well, she will need several blood transfusions," Dr. Kefir said. "Based on what we already know about Takara's body, she is physically completely her father's species, with the exception of her blood. She only looks different because she did not completely come from a cloned-type species. I digress. The blood transfusions will provide the correct blood that will feed her body what it needs."

"You said it was a slow process," Echidna said. "How slow? And will her blood continue to thin out?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions for sure," Dr. Kefir said. "In case studies of complete transfusions, everything was different, especially between different species. I've seen them be successful in only a week, but have been known to go on for a _year_. And the blood thinning seems to be completely up to your species' bodies."

"This isn't happening," Terazi whimpered. "Takara…."

"I'm very sorry that there are no other options," Dr. Kefir said. "I want to see Takara survive this."

Balance stood up. "Well, do _whatever_ you can. Money is no object. Save her!"

"It's not a matter of money, sir," Dr. Kefir said. "It's a matter of what her body will do to help her."

Balance looked over at Takara, who was still sleeping, even through all of the noise. It must have been because of the pain medication. Takara was only three years old, but she had been so full of life. She was smart, taking after her biological father. And her facial features were _stunning_. Balance had always found Leoh to be attractive, and had been secretly happy when Takara had favored Leoh's side of the family when it came to her looks (not that Naga was bad looking at all). The silver version of Tiaret, apparently looking like Leoh's beloved grandmother. He stared at the little girl, a little upset that he couldn't silently smile at her like the organic members of his family could.

"Balance…." Terazi whispered.

Balance looked down at Naga, who had curled himself into a ball. He peeked again at his sleeping daughter. She was peaceful then, innocent and completely unaware of the physical demons she would be facing.

"Thank you, Doc," was the only thing Balance could think of to say.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Stinger had been the one to pass the news on. Echidna had been great at letting him know what was going on, but the huge news had come from Shou. Everyone knew that Echidna was just beside herself. Shou was definitely upset as well, but he was trying to stay strong. But even Stinger could hear it in his voice, the severity of the situation. He was about to head back to the house with Terazi to pack up a bag for Takara, Naga, and Balance, to help them with their emergency trip to Rasalhague.

Leoh, Shani, and the girls had all broken down. Stinger was crying as well, but he had thrown his focus to his children. Typhon had been lost, not knowing what to say or how to act.

And Scorpio had been emotionless, trying to keep his focus completely on Koura.

Raptor was inconsolable. She had ripped her pink Commander jacket off, dropping it on the floor. She was sobbing, and even though everyone had tried to help her, they had emotions of their own. Raptor had eventually wandered to the backyard, ending up on Echidna's porch swing.

Raptor didn't answer when Shani spoke to her, but Shani sat down next to her on the swing anyway, and for a few minutes, they only sat in silence.

"Commander," Shani said. "You know, Shou told me one time that you became Commander because of your love for people. You care about every single Kyuranger and their families."

Raptor peeked over at her, but only for a moment. She turned back to look at the ground.

"Takara's my niece, and I'm so scared right now," Shani continued. "But I have a glimmer of hope that we have the support we need to get her through this. And it makes me sad that there are people out there who don't have this kind of support."

Raptor looked up at Shani again. "I love Naga and Balance's daughters. I love Garu's kids, too."

"I know," Shani said. "We all do." She leaned back against the swing and looked up into the bright sky. "She's just a baby and she's about to go through something so trying and so painful." She looked over at Raptor again. "She's strong like her parents, though. We'll help her get through this."

Raptor stared at the ground for a few moments, and then she started to sob uncontrollably. Shani held her close and also started to cry again.

Ryoko had been watching from the window, and Kotaro and Tsurugi were standing with her.

"It doesn't feel real," Ryoko said. "It's like a dream you just can't wake up from."

"Is Raptor going to be all right?" Kotaro asked.

"Raptor is legendary," Tsurugi said. "And she has been great about holding it together... but I'm nervous this time."

"Isn't there something we can do for her?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know," Tsurugi said softly.

"I have an idea," Kotaro said quickly.

As they talked, Typhon had followed Leoh out of the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

Leoh turned. "Just going to get some things together for my daughter."

"You mean Takara?"

Leoh blinked, realizing what she had just said out loud. "For Takara."

"Can I join you?"

"Is that possible?"

"We could find out."

"Sure."

Typhon followed Leoh over to Naga's house. She used her key to get in and quickly made her way to Takara's bedroom.

Typhon had gotten fuzzy a couple of times, but hadn't disappeared.

"The mirror must be stronger than we thought," Typhon said. "I wonder how far it goes."

Leoh didn't say a word as she grabbed Takara's overnight bag and started packing up some clothes for her.

"Can I ask you an extremely personal question?" Typhon asked.

Leoh didn't say anything, but she peeked over at him.

"Do you really see Takara as your child?"

Leoh looked away from him and continued packing the bag.

"I've always wondered," Typhon said. "I think because of what Echidna went through with her forced surrogacies. You did them because you truly wanted to help people, but this is the first time you have a relationship with a child you carried for somebody else."

It took Leoh a moment to respond, and Typhon was almost surprised that she actually did.

"My brain knows I'm not her mother," Leoh said. "But sometimes, like now, my heart completely forgets. I feel like I'm just lucky that I've never said anything like that in front of Naga."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you said."

"I'm not worried about that," Leoh said. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the two plushies that Takara liked to sleep with. "Which one should I pack for her?"

"Do you regret being a surrogate?"

"No. I was happy for Naga and Balance. They deserve their family. I wish I could have carried Koura but we all know I could never have done that." She paused. "She loves both of these and they'll fit in the bag."

Typhon nodded at her, and she continued to pack Takara's bag.

"Hello?" cried a voice from the hallway. "Leoh?"

"In Takara's room!" Leoh cried out.

Terazi appeared in the doorway. "Are you all right?"

"I think so."

Terazi noticed Typhon standing there. "The mirror has that much power?"

"Apparently," Typhon said. "But more importantly...?"

"She's a very sick little girl," Terazi said. "I just pray that somebody can do something for her."

"What if she dies?" Leoh whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Neither Terazi nor Typhon could bring themselves to respond.

"I'm glad Naga's second child isn't coming," Leoh whispered.

"Oh, _Leoh_ ," Terazi said, rushing over to her to hug her.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Dr. Chara to arrange a transport for Takara to Rasalhague.

It had been all Balance could do to scrape Naga off of the floor. It was getting harder and harder to hold back his emotions, but Naga _needed_ him. He couldn't do this alone.

Terazi and Shou had run to the house for some basics, and Leoh had finished packing Takara a bag. They had returned quickly, and found that the Rasalhague government had sent their own emergency doctor to see Takara.

"This is Dr. Madu," Dr. Kefir said. "He is a highly regarded pediatrician from Rasalhague. And this is his nurse, Eingana. They have been tasked with making sure that Takara is well taken care of until she can get to the hospital."

"Thank you so much," Balance said, bowing at them. "Please take care of my baby girl."

"You are this child's parent?" Dr. Madu asked.

"I am," Balance said. "Naga is her biological father, but I am also her legal parent."

Dr. Madu frowned. "Ray-san, you are married to this... robot?"

"I'm not a robot, I'm a mechanical lifeform," Balance said. "This is also no time to be discussing it. Our daughter is a priority."

"Please, can you help her?" Naga asked. "Please. I can't lose her."

Dr. Madu narrowed his eyes for a moment, then went blank. He and Eingana started to look over Takara.

"She is a mixed species," Dr. Madu said. "Eingana? We must decide whether to care for the child or not."

" _What_?!" Echidna cried out. "You would reject her because of her biology? Can you not see she is very ill?"

"You're going to take care of her," Kosey said. "There's nothing for you to decide!"

"We have been tasked with assessing the situation," Dr. Madu said.

"Well, I have been tasked with overseeing this baby girl's care," Dr. Kefir said. "Assess this: If you do not provide your technology to save this little girl, she is going to die and her blood is going to be on _your_ hand."

"And who has tasked you with this?" Dr. Madu asked. 

"His Majesty, King Lucky of Cayenne," Dr. Kefir said. "I also have the approval from the Space Federation President himself, Ohtori Tsurugi, who can be here with a simple phone call."

"Kyurangers," Dr. Madu said.

"Does it matter either way? Don't reject this little girl because she's mixed species. You are her best hope for survival."

"Please help her!" Naga cried out, running over to Dr. Madu. "She's mixed species because of _my_ decisions. She's just a _baby_!"

Eingana, who had been examining Takara, looked down at her, and heard the little girl whisper.

"I don't want to be sick anymore," Takara whimpered. "I want to play with my baby sister."

Echidna ran over to Eingana. "You are a mother, aren't you?"

Eingana looked up. "I have two sons."

"Would you allow this to happen to either of them?" Echidna asked.

Eingana stared at her.

"I know you do not understand the concept of having a heart, but you _cannot_ let this little girl die. She is very important to this family. _Please_."

"Eingana," Dr. Madu said. "Is this really what we want to subject ourselves to?"

"Get the President on the phone," Echidna demanded. "He can make this decision for you."

"Have some _fucking_ decency," Terazi cried out. "She's just a baby!"

"Dr. Madu," Naga said through his tears. "Please!"

"Ray-san."

"I know you don't understand the concept of having a heart, but _please_ , I am _begging_ you," Naga said, the tears still falling. "Do not allow my three year old daughter to suffer because of _my_ choices. They cannot punish her for _my_ sins!"

For some reason, this had given Eingana pause. She turned to look at Echidna, and it had just seemed like something had clicked with her.

"Echidna Ray," Eingana said under her breath. Nobody heard her.

" _Naga_!" Balance cried out.

"Please!" Naga cried out. "I'll pay you double! I'll do anything! _Please_!"

Shou stepped forward. "As the Supreme Commander of the Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, I _order_ you to handle this little girl's care."

"I don't answer to the military," Dr. Madu said.

"I'm calling Tsurugi," Kosey said, grabbing his cell phone.

"Doctor," Eingana said.

Dr. Madu turned to look at her.

"I know I am only a nurse," Eingana said. "However, I would like to ask you to consider what you would be doing to this little girl if we cannot get her the blood she needs."

"Eingana-" Dr. Madu tried to say, obviously protesting.

"With all due respect, doctor, Naga Ray is a very important person, as is his husband," Eingana continued. "Please consider the backlash we will receive as a planet if we do not take on this case."

"You think this is a good idea?" Dr. Madu asked.

"I do not want to be the cause of a war hero's daughter's death," Eingana said quietly. "They cannot do the procedure here. They do not have the blood supply." She looked at Echidna, and then over at Takara. "Besides... I would not want my sons to die."

Dr. Madu blinked, and paused for a moment to consider Eingana's words. "We will take the case," he finally said. "Dr. Kefir, please assist us with transporting the little girl."

"Thank you!" Naga said, the tears coming down harder. "Thank you so much! Balance, get our stuff."

"Okyuu!" Balance cried out.

"Wait, you cannot go," Dr. Madu said.

"What do you mean, we can't go?!" Naga cried out. "That's our daughter! We _have_ to be with her!"

"Ray-san, sirs, we have very strict laws concerning visitors," Dr. Madu said. "You are both wanted criminals on Rasalhague." He looked over at Balance. "You are not welcome on the planet. You are mechanical."

"So what? That's my kid!" Balance nearly screamed.

"The laws are the laws," Dr. Madu said. "I have brought security here, and they will tell you the same thing. You cannot go." He looked over at Naga. "You also cannot go."

"But I am one of you," Naga said.

"Not anymore," Dr. Madu said. "You are an emotional being. Besides, if you return to Rasalhague, you will also be there as a visitor only. You do not meet the requirements for a long term stay. And based on my experiences with blood compatibility, this will not exactly be an overnight trip."

"Don't you have a fucking _heart_?!" Balance cried out.

"No, sir," Dr. Madu said. "I have not succumbed to emotions. I cannot be swayed by them."

"I can't get in at all?" Naga cried out. "I can't abandon my baby. She _needs_ me. She needs Balance!"

"Balance is not a consideration," Dr. Madu said. "Do you need me to bring in security?"

" _Yes_!" Naga screamed.

Dr. Madu bowed and walked out of the room.

"Daddy, I don't want to go away," Takara whispered.

"Princess," Naga said, holding her as close as he could. "We're going to work this all out, ok? I promise. We are not going to abandon you."

"I want my baby sister."

"I know you do. We gotta get you healthy so you can play with her."

Balance took Takara by the hand. "My baby girl."

"Poppy, I want to look for treasure," Takara said, her voice shaky.

"Takara, you _are_ the treasure," Balance said, his voice also shaky.

Echidna was sobbing, and Kosey was holding onto her. Terazi had her face buried in Shou's chest, and he was holding onto her as well.

After a moment, Dr. Madu walked in with a security guard.

"I have to be with my daughter," Naga said, standing up. "She can _not_ go through this _alone_! She's only three years old!"

"Sir, with all due respect, you are ineligible for long term stay," the security guard said.

"Well, _get_ me eligible!" Naga cried out. "Do something! My daughter's life is at stake and you're worried about _regulations_!"

"Naga!" Echidna cried out. She ran over to him and grabbed him, tears still falling. "What does Naga need to do? He is a very important Kyuranger. A war hero. He assisted with defeating Jark Matter."

"Jark Matter isn't completely defeated yet," the security guard said. "They never will."

"Just tell him what he needs to _do_!" Kosey cried out.

"For starters, he cannot be married to a robot," the security guard said. "Especially a male robot."

"What?" Echidna whispered.

Balance was very visibly shaking, and he leaned over to give Takara a kiss with his finger.

"Laws are laws," the security guard said.

"We'll get divorced," Balance said quickly.

" _Balance_!" Naga cried out.

"Look, Tsurugi is here, he can rush it," Balance said. "The trip is, what, about six hours? Tsurugi can do this. He can do _anything_." He looked over at the security guard. "What else is keeping Naga away from his baby?"

"He has a criminal record," the security guard said.

"Are criminals exempt from taking care of their children?" Balance asked.

"No, of course not," the security guard said.

"Balance," Naga said.

"It's for the best," Balance said. "We'll just do it, and when you and Takara come home, I'm gonna plan the _best_ damn wedding anyone's ever been to."

Naga turned to the security guard. "We'll do that. And I'll risk arrest."

The security guard nodded towards Dr. Madu. "Eingana, please prepare the little girl for transport."

"Yes, immediately," Eingana said.

"I'll call Tsurugi so he can get the paperwork ready," Kosey said, leaving the room.

"Thank you," Balance said.

Naga grabbed Balance and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry," Naga said.

"We'll just do what we need to," Balance said. "And we can still video chat and call. Keep me updated on _everything_. And stay strong for our family."

"I will," Naga said. "I promise."

Balance gazed at Naga for a moment, and brought his hand up to Naga's face. He placed his hand, raising his body temperature a little, and even though he was shaking, he rested that hand on Naga's cheek. He used his other hand to kiss Naga with his finger.

"I love you," Naga said.

"I love you, too," Balance said. "More than you'll ever know."

Balance pulled away from Naga to focus on Takara.

"Poppy?" Takara whimpered.

"Takara, you and Daddy are going to go on a little trip," Balance said. "Baby sister and I can't go. But we'll still talk."

"I don't want that."

"I don't, either. I'm going to miss you, baby girl. I love you so much."

"I love you, Poppy."

"Get better, ok? You're really strong."

"Like you and Daddy?"

"More than us." He kissed her with his finger, and she also placed her finger on his cheek. He chuckled slightly and pulled her in for a hug.

Balance backed away so Takara's grandparents could also hug and kiss her before she left. He walked over to the chair that Terazi had thrown their bags down on.

Leoh had packed for Takara, and had sent along some books and Takara's favorite plushies. Balance was grateful at that moment. He didn't know how long they would be gone, and he knew she didn't like to sleep without those plushies.

Naga's bag was also packed. Terazi had done a good job on that. Balance also had one packed, but of course, he wasn't able to go. Terazi had grabbed his wallet, however. He opened it.

He always kept two coins in it... a silver one, and a gold one. For "emergency" treasure hunts. He took the coins out of his wallet and placed them in Takara's bag. She'd find the treasure as soon as she found her plushies.

* * *

It didn't take long until Naga and Takara had been loaded onto the emergency shuttle. Eingana had stayed very close to Takara, and had been great about explaining things to her and Naga. She was gentle and soft-spoken.

Naga was having a hard time, and Balance was worried. Naga hadn't been able to keep his emotions in line, especially lately, and he had become unpredictable. He needed to be strong for Takara. Balance had faith, but he was nervous.

Not to mention scared of losing both his oldest child... and his husband.

Tsurugi had gotten the paperwork from Roy very quickly, and they had sent it to the hospital. Naga and Balance had signed the paperwork right away and sent it directly back to Roy.

Takara was legally Naga's. Koura was legally Balance's.

Balance _hated_ that. But he needed to do what was best for the family.

After they had loaded the shuttle, the family was allowed to watch the shuttle's takeoff from inside of the building.

"I still cannot believe this," Echidna said. "I want to be there for her."

"We all do," Terazi said. "But Naga will take good care of her."

"That nurse, too," Kosey said. "I know a good nurse when I see one. She's a good one."

Terazi had walked over to Balance and took him by the hand. He was completely wordless as he watched that shuttle carefully.

"They're ready to go," Disel said, walking over to them.

"My babies," Echidna whimpered, her face flushed and sweaty.

Terazi held Balance's hand as they watched the shuttle slowly rise and take off.

Echidna sobbed into Kosey's chest. He was also speechless as the shuttle disappeared.

They stood there for a moment, frozen in fear and uncertainty.

The silence was broken when Balance suddenly dropped to his knees, and his sobs echoed. He hadn't had much to say, but he had found one thing.

"What if I never see my baby girl again?"


End file.
